For the World
by Queen Maria
Summary: Set after AC. Artemis makes an incredible discovery, sparking a war among the People.  Despite everything, this battle may be one he cannot win.
1. Preview

Preview to For the World – A part of a chapter to come

This is my first real fanfiction that I'm doing as more than a oneshot, so I wanted to do this preview to get a feel for it. I hope you like it.

Italics is a flashback

The explosions continued throughout the base, shaking the ground as Artemis fought to run through the narrow corridors. Smoke was starting to fill the hallway, stinging his eyes and hiding cracks and debris from view.

A particularly large crack in the ground met his already clumsy foot, and he hit the unyielding ground hard, losing what little air he had.

'Damn it… Get _up_'

Clinging to the wall, he continued his mission back toward the center room, back towards the controls, back to her…

She'd known. She figured it out on her own, and set it up to end like this. In the end, she'd finally gotten the better of him.

"_This is the only way. I don't regret it, Artemis. How can I? After everything that's happened, if I can save you, and Holly, and Foaly, and Butler...and everyone, I can't choose anything else."_

"_You don't have to do this! You don't have to end everything here! Jus-Just come back with us! We'll sort it out after we get out! You know I'll think of something!"_

"_You'll always think of something. I never doubted that."_

"_Why do you want this? Why die here-"_

_Butler grabbed his young charge now, unwilling to risk anymore time as the countdown continued. Gasping and struggling against the giants hold, Artemis fought, kicking and pounding to be released, ordering Butler to let him go. He might as well have fought a stone._

"_No… No! NO! Stop! Let me go! Butler, I order you to let me go!"_

_Butler said nothing, fighting back his own emotions. His duty was to his charge. It always had been. But that didn't mean leaving her didn't kill him._

"_Please, Artemis," she begged. "Please, you've got to live"_

"_Just come down!"_

_Butler reached the doors, dragging Artemis backwards and into the corridor. The doors started to close as he fought against his bodyguard/captor._

"_Artemis," she said, tears glistening in her eyes. "You've got no idea how much…" She closed her eyes and bit her lip, taking a deep breath before saying the last words he heard from her._

"_Thank you, my superhero."_

_And then the doors slammed shut with a resounding bang, drowning out his final desperate shout, his last attempt to deny the reality set before him._


	2. Chapter 1:Happenstance

I don't own Artemis Fowl, or any songs I may choose to reference at the beginning of a chapter. XP

Chapter 1: Happenstance

The crisp wind blew through the long grass at Fowl Manor, rolling across in waves until reaching the firm walls. The windows rattled, shaking as though someone pounded on them, begging for entrance. But Artemis Fowl wasn't in his room to hear such a plea. As usual, the villain was out, partaking in yet another nefarious plot.

On this day, he was in a small village square. His bodyguard was, as usual, close by, working every angle to protect his charge. Artemis was quite certain no dark assassin would come to him here. This village was so small and insignificant, no one would think he'd set foot here. But business here was good. Especially for exchanges.

"When this bloke supposed to show up again Artemis?" Butler asked, knowing full well the answer.

"As I've now said six times, at 4:45. Hopefully there won't be too many students around here." Replied the young genius. Of course, this was a complete falsehood. For an abundance of students would be best, allowing him to blend easier, even with Butler scaring everyone who saw him.

He looked around idly, taking in the bustling of the square, the faces of a few vendors, and at last resting his eyes for more than a moment, although he'd never admit it, on a group of young girls about his own age.

'Damn puberty.' He thought idly.

Without realizing it, he was staring slightly at one in particular, whose vibrant orange hair shone in the afternoon sun. Long and sleek, it blew about her face in the wind, obscuring her other features.

"Oh, focus, will you?"

Artemis snapped to attention at the remark from his bodyguard, rolling his eyes and dismissing the possibility of him losing his focus.

His intended target appeared right on schedule, appearing in across the street, package tucked under his arm. His beady eyes were visible, darting back and forth as he nodded for Artemis to come closer. Taking a step into the road, Butler made his presence very clear by turning and facing the little man with his most terrifying stare. The man cringed, arching his back further, until meeting Artemis' eyes.

"Your…package, sir."

"Nice touch. And thank you. Butler, do you think we should compensate the gentleman?" 'More like urchin.' Thought the boy, smirking.

Butler handed out the bottle of vodka, containing a single gold piece. The little fool had no idea the real worth of what he was handing over, but when your fairy street scum, what choice do you have?

The Haven reject proceeded make a very, very, foolish one, as he took the bottle and emitted an electric dart out of his sleeve, which struck Butler in the neck. Butler proceeded to grab the creature's arm and break it, but was overcome by the surge of electricity that took control of his body.

Artemis watched, perturbed at what technology the cretin could have possibly had that wouldn't have shown on his scan of the area. This could have been a coping mechanism to his shock as his bodyguard collapsed, and he was left very much unguarded.

Leaping backwards lightly, the creature tried to take his package back with him, only for Artemis, in a rare moment of physical ability, to grab it and yank backwards. As they stood facing each other, the creature grinned maliciously, and its tongue, long, green and slimy, darted out at Artemis, clipping his neck as he fell backwards, into what he realized now was a street with cars.

The package slipped from his grasp as his hand clutched his now bleeding neck and his body collided with…surprisingly, not hard and speeding metal, or even cold stone. It was soft, and it clutched his shoulders as it twirled around with him, landing gracefully on the sidewalk, spinning his momentum so he didn't fall into the street. All he saw in the split moment it took to steady him was a long flash of orange before he and whatever was holding him hit the sidewalk concrete and fell.

He looked up to see the goblin like creature dart forward to get the package, only to be met by a firm fist from Butler, who recovered from his shock after only seconds. Horror clouded the creatures face as he realized his new situation, and it began running through the square with unnatural speed, knocking over a cart as it went.

Artemis put his right leg out, trying to stand as he focused on the throbbing on the left side of his neck. It was going numb, which was definitely not a good sign. In fact, after his twirling episode, it had almost immediately stopped stinging. Speaking of which…

His assistant was sitting on her bottom next to him, facing the opposite direction, with her left hand still on his shoulder. For a moment, he swore he saw slight blue sparks flickering in the corner of his eye. She looked at him, her grey-blue eyes swirling. She opened her mouth to speak, only to inhale and look at his neck intently. Her eyes widen, and he followed her gaze. She snatched her hand back, pushed up off the ground and stood, looking at him as he got to his feet. He touched the spot tentatively, and found that while blood was on his fingers, the cut was gone. Looking quickly at her, she looked loss for words, and nervous.

"I- I think you're all right, mate." She stammered and looked up at the hulking bodyguard that was behind Artemis, wheeling him around to face him.

"Where'd he get you? I heard you cry out. Oh, God" Butler said, noticing the blood, and taking out a handkerchief while dragging Artemis toward an empty table. He told Butler to release him, craning his neck to look at the girl again. She was backing away slowly, and her foot nudged the package, abandoned by both parties. She picked it up gingerly, and walked over to hand it to him. The wind blew again at that moment, blowing her long hair out of her face and he took in her features. Quite pretty, to say the least, with high cheekbones and red lips. But most importantly, her ears became visible as the wind pushed back the hair. And they were definitely a bit too pointy for normal humans.

She reached out to hand him the package, which had ripped in the scuffle. Its contents, which appeared to be some sort of silvery sand, poured out onto the ground and her hand, causing her eyes to widen and her to throw the box at him, only to be intercepted by Butler as Artemis stared at the girl. She stared at the sand as it turned blue and sparkled at her touch. She looked at it, flinging her hand about as she tried to shake it off. But the sand glowed, dissolving into her skin and running up her arm.

"What is- no, crap stop it!" She tried to remove the dust as it spiraled under her skin, drawing out blue sparks as it went.

It finally disappeared, and she looked back and forth from Artemis to her arm, and finally asked in a shaky voice, as she backed away.

"What was that? And who are you? Because I'm beginning to think I should've let you fall and spared myself some trouble."

Butler turned toward her and tried to put himself between the girl and Artemis, but of course, Artemis stepped out, offering his hand.

"I'm Artemis Fowl. But as I know who I am, I'm much more curious about you, and why dust that only responds to those with magic took such a liking to you."


	3. Chapter 2: Hypnotized

Chapter 2: Hypnotized

The girl didn't respond, continuing to back away from Artemis as he approached her, his hand still outstretched. The people in the square were whispering and starting to draw closer, having seen, what appeared to them, as an attempted mugging and assault.

Looking around nervously, the girl looked into Ararchtemis' eyes, pleading to be let go without a fuss. She glanced at his handshake, looking at it as though repulsed.

"It's only a handshake. And given your current situation, it would probably make _you_ appear the odd one should you refuse it." The genius grinned serenely, noting the girl's obvious preoccupation with the public. Taking advantage of the situation, he took another deliberate step forward until he was too close for anyone to doubt his intentions.

Scowling, the girl extended her right hand and clasped his, squeezing for a moment, and attempting to pull away. Artemis had other ideas. Holding her hand tightly, he felt the pulsations of the magic, flowing continuously up and down her arm.

'Incredible. It's exactly as the research said.' He turned her hand slightly, looking at her wrist. The pulsations flowed into her hand there, and spread through her fingers, flowing into his own. Butler moved to rip him away, but found, to his internal horror, that he could not touch Artemis. It was indeed as though a wall were holding him back. The magic flowed up under Artemis' sleeve, and eventually starting to swirl lightly around his face, and he noticed that the girl was no longer fighting to pull her hand away, but seemed transfixed by the lights. Her hand relaxed in his, and they both stared at each other as light lit up around her own face, until they were both literally glowing. Suddenly, Artemis arched his back and started, not in pain, but in a certain discomfort. Something powerful was forcing itself beneath his skin, and he was undoubtedly experiencing what the girl had. His blood seemed to warm as the magic spread, but it definitely wasn't unpleasant. It felt lifting, and he felt stronger. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but again couldn't find words. Artemis felt that he was also speechless, but not because he couldn't think of what to say. The sensation was limiting his physical movement, and restricting his lungs. Moving his hand slightly, he determined that he could remove it should the need arise.

Meanwhile, only seconds had really past, but Artemis seemed to Butler to be completely hypnotized. He still could not touch him, and reached out to find the girl was impossible as well.

"Artemis." He said firmly. He got nothing more than a slight glance before his charge returned his gaze to the girl and lights. He repeated his name, and was ignored. He then noticed Artemis wasn't moving, even to breathe, and his breathing had become shallow.

'This needs to end. Now.' He started forcing himself in between them, reaching specifically for their hands, still grasped tightly.


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions

Hey readers :D Thanks for you're positive comments and interest.

Peach pie raspberry: Thanks. Sorry if you're confused. Promise things will start to make sense soon!

ktag: Hehehe thanks for the compliment, but you'll have to wait and find out ;)

Chapter 3: Introductions

Peripheral vision saved Artemis and the girl in the end. Butler's hand got closer to their own, and both managed to see it approach. Breaking eye contact with each other and ignoring the lights seemed to do the trick, as they both ripped their hand from the other and stepped back. Artemis was panting slightly, his lungs and limbs coming back under his control. The girl, on the other hand, seemed fine, breathing normally and the only physical symptom of their shared ordeal was rapidly blinking, as if to clear her eyes. Butler took a firm grasp on Artemis' wrist and turned him around, pulling him away from the scene and the onlookers who seemed to be very interested in the boy and girl. For a few seconds Artemis allowed himself to be led, before tugging on Butler's hold and attempting to see the girl again.

She was standing there, looking at him with a combination of terror and wonder in her eyes. She too stared at him for a moment, before inhaling a deep breath and walking after them. Her face was set with such an impossible combination of determination and nervousness that Artemis found it rather amusing. He rather accurately summarized her feelings, and in his typical arrogance, said back to her,

"You want to know, but you're scared of the answer, correct?"

She locked her eyes on his face, squinting and pressing her lips together. She quickened her pace until she walked next to the young boy and his monstrous bodyguard.

"So you're going with curiosity? Are you sure? You know what they say. It can kill."

"I believe the saying goes, 'curiosity killed the cat.' As I am not of the feline variety, I'm not that scared. And if I'm not mistaken, you wanted me to follow, did you not? You can't be certain what just happened either, or I doubt you would have allowed yourself to be captured in that…" she faltered, frowning and closing her eyes as she attempted to find an appropriate word. "situation. You also wouldn't have turned to make sure I was coming."

Artemis' grin widened. She had a quick tongue. Good.

"Do you think you're ready to know everything about what's occurred? You've been fighting to control yourself your whole life, haven't you?" Artemis quickly played back his last statement, and was caught off guard by it, something that had only happened when he'd been mind wiped by the fairies. 'Why did I say that? How did I know?'

The girl slowed her pace and stopped as they rounded a corner and escaped the view of pedestrians. Her arm darted out and grabbed him at the elbow, stopping him to make him face her.

"How did you-"

Butler's reflexes, unfortunately, didn't take kindly to such a move, and quickly whipped Artemis behind him while he stepped between them.

The girl blinked and looked up, he eyes widening momentarily as his glare descended on her. She look absolutely terrified for a few seconds, before pressing her lips together again and straightening her back, standing as tall as she could and balling her hands into tight fists at her side.

"Is there some sort of law against touching you, Mr. Fowl?" She asked looking around the hulking giant to see his face. "If there is, you should probably point it out to people before they endanger themselves and help you." She titled her head as she looked back up at Butler, who, while not moving, acknowledged that she had a slight point.

"Butler is a tad protective of me, you see. You also stated not too long ago that it occurred to you that you should have let me fall to a grisly, metal induced death." The young boy genius said with a grin. The young woman smirked slightly.

"Point taken, although I never say grisly or metal. And I don't believe I've been shown any gratitude for my actions. Perhaps I should call your mother and inform her that you were up to something in little old Crosshaven. Aren't you supposed to be living a normal life?" She smiled mockingly, and Artemis found himself grinning, until they realized what she'd said.

Both teenagers stared at each other for a moment, wondering the same question: How did she know that?

Artemis was the first to speak, clearly his throat slightly to conceal his surprise.

"It seems we have an interesting situation on our hands." he said, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her. To his slight surprise, she grinned a little wider.

"I assume no pun was intended?" she asked, raising her right hand up slightly. Artemis snorted slightly, glancing at his own right hand.

"No, no pun intended. But nice of you to catch it."

She nodded slightly, biting her lower lip and raising her eyebrows, looking pointedly at Butler, who was still trying to block her from getting to Artemis. He wasn't going anywhere.

'Something is very wrong here. She must be a set up. How could she know about his mother? She used some kind of mesmer on him.' He looked the girl over, noticing her ears again. 'She's some kind of fairy. She has to be. She used magic on him, and the dust…' He glanced again at the package in his hand. 'He said this stuff was special, it would do something to those who possessed magic. And his cut…he had blood on him but no wound. The only one who touched him was her. She did something. And he's acting…' he thought worriedly, '_they're_ acting as though they know each other.'

Artemis grew tired of speaking around Butler, and chose to sidestep him as he looked at the package. Butler watched apprehensively, putting his arm out to catch Artemis' elbow and stop him from getting closer. Artemis sighed and attempted to shrug him off. The girl looked at them both, her expression changing. She didn't have a fierce look in her eye anymore. She glanced at the package and back at her hand, flexing her fingers and wrist. She looked back him as she clenched her fist once more before making eye contact with Butler. She reached her hand out toward him, causing his hand to twitch in anticipation. She smiling almost knowingly, and didn't flinch when he continued to glare.

"Would it helped if I introduced myself?" she asked, smiling and keeping her hand extended toward Butler. He looked at it, scanning for any abnormalities. It was the same hand she used with Artemis.

Artemis rolled his eyes as his bodyguard rejected the girl's handshake. He extended his own right hand once again. He couldn't explain it. He just wasn't worried.

She grinned, and turned to shake his hand again, clasping it and stating, "I know you're Artemis Fowl. My name is Rosaline. Rosaline Flynn."

Feeling her hand in his again, Artemis felt momentarily lightheaded, and upon breaking their shake, stated, quite positively, "But you don't know why."

She looked at him with slightly widen eyes, inhaling and closing them momentarily.

"No." she said simply. "No, I don't."


	5. Chapter 4: Glimpse

Chapter 4: Glimpse

Butler wanted this girl gone. She wasn't normal, and whatever information she and Artemis had on each other, they both seemed surprised every time one chose to reveal some more. But Butler wanted answers on who she was. Now.

Artemis seemed unusually relaxed. Part of his mind knew he wasn't as alert about this girl as he should be. She knew about his mother's wishes regarding his adventures, and for all his intelligence, he didn't remember knowing anything about her or who she was before their meeting. But another part knew something else somehow. She had meant no harm when she involved herself. She'd only wanted to help him. After their first handshake with the dust, he'd become sure of so many things. She was nervous about what had happened, but it was not the first time something of this nature had occurred. Her desire for potential answers had been greater than her fear.

More importantly, he'd gotten a glimpse of something that was firmly set in her mind. A strong sort of determination that had existed in her mind until it became a subconscious will. It revolved around some concept of self-control.

The second handshake hadn't been quite as informative, as it was not nearly as long. But after stating her name, the girl had felt something else. An uncertainty, hesitation. Doubt. But not deception on her part.

"But you don't know why."

"No. No I don't."

Rosaline and Artemis stared at each other for a moment in silence. She titled her head, raising her eyebrow.

"This isn't your first rodeo, is it?"

It was Artemis' turn to raise an eyebrow, in part to the odd expression and the other to her implication.

"You aren't nearly as disturbed by this as you should be. And while I'm quite certain you are, in fact, always this arrogant, you were obnoxiously excited by that dust's reaction to me, but in anticipation, not bewilderment." Rosaline said pointedly, nodding her head and looking him over. "God, you look my age."

"I can assure you my _age_ means absolutely nothing, Miss Flynn," said the young genius, bristling slightly. "And, perhaps this is a conversation best had elsewhere, given how much the crowds made you uncomfortable."

"And where, precisely, do you suggest we relocate to? You're not from here, and this is my town. And if you didn't notice, it's small. What happened in the square will be everywhere by now. We'll stand out anywhere we go."

"It's a Friday. You don't have class for a few days. I suggest you come with us. I have a feeling we have an awful lot to discuss."

Rosaline scoffed, looking Butler and Artemis over once more.

"And you honestly expect me to follow you, a total stranger, who for all I know could want to dispose of me quickly, out of sight out of mind?"

Artemis almost laughed. Almost

"And yet I'm quite certain you know that isn't true. And I'm also certain that I am not, in fact, an absolute stranger anymore, am I?" Artemis took an unconscious step towards the girl again, as if proximity would help convince Rosaline.

Rosaline walked to him as well, and Butler tightened his grip on Artemis. This whole thing had gone on long enough. Time for a decision to be made.

"Make a decision now." Butler stated quite firmly. He whipped in front of Artemis, unwilling to allow them to touch again. She looked up at him in surprise, and stared for a moment. To his astonishment and annoyance, the girl broke out into what was a small, yet genuine smile upon seeing his eyes.

"I have no choice now. I can't allow this opportunity to pass me by. And even if I chose to refuse, I have an inkling that you would both use other means to get me to join you. So," Rosaline approached Butler, getting so near he had an urge to shove her back. She seemed oblivious. "I would like a promise."

Artemis raised his left eyebrow. Butler's constant interference was bothering him more than it should. He was his bodyguard. He was meant to protect him, and always had been. So why was separation from Rosaline different? Artemis' breath caught momentarily as he replayed his thoughts about the girl. He thought of her, dare he think it, _informally_, as if they had known each other for years, and until now he had not even registered that fact. He had called her Miss Flynn to her face, but inside…_inside_, she had immediately become Rosaline. How long had it taken him to called Captain Short Holly?

"What sort of promise would you like, Miss Flynn?" He had actually had to force himself to say Miss Flynn.

"A promise that you're not planning to harm me. I'd like to think you won't, and that you're as curious about me as I am about you, but it's not like it's outside your character to be deceitful." Rosaline seemed taken aback for a moment, blushing ever so slightly at her openness.

Artemis chuckled slightly, something else this girl brought out of him.


	6. Chapter 5: Traits

Chapter 5: Traits

"I solemnly swear that neither myself, nor Butler, will attempt to harm you in anyway. Although I make no promises for any others around me." Artemis raised his eyebrow at her, challenging her to retort.

Rosaline tilted her head slightly, smirking before nodding.

"Well, you've managed to stay alive all this time. I suppose being under nearly the same protection as you is comforting. Although," her eyes flickered to Butler for a moment. "I suppose I'd better watch myself, shouldn't I?"

Butler didn't respond, but his mind was reeling with the options presented before him. This girl had saved Artemis. She'd appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and saved him. She could easily be a honey trap, sent to get inside Artemis' head as she had clearly done, and win his trust. Artemis was treating her too casually, and seemed to have information on her. But she had the same on him. No, it was more than that. She knew about his mother's orders that he stop interacting with the fairies. It wasn't anything official. It wasn't like it would appear on any databases, unless Foaly had actually put it down somewhere. She had reacted to that dust, dust which Artemis hadn't even explained to him fully. Dust that indicated that she wasn't human, but a fairy of some sort. Furthermore, she had used magic on Artemis, and temporarily prevented Butler from getting to him. The obvious conclusion was that she was dangerous, and needed to be restrained. He had tranquillizer darts. It shouldn't be a problem.

"Butler."

His young charge's call interrupted Butler's thoughts, although he had been paying close attention to the girl.

"Promise Miss Flynn that you will not harm her, if you would."

Butler didn't hesitate.

"I promise I will not attempt to harm you." He looked her right in the eye and didn't betray any deceit. After all, he and Artemis lied all the time. This shouldn't be any different.

Rosaline seemed appeased, and turned back to Artemis.

"I signed out of school for the weekend. I was planning on going on a little trip to Bantry. I have a bag packed back at my room. Could you give me an hour to get it?"

"I think not" Butler interjected firmly. Rosaline looked at him, raising her eyebrow. "You are not leaving our sight, Miss Flynn. You will accompany us to the plane, and should you actually need any supplies we will be more than capable of providing them."

"And how do you propose I explain to my advisor that I went on my weekend excursion and didn't take my keys or bags which are prepared and sitting in my room?" Rosaline crossed her arms again, in a stance that was surprisingly tough, despite trying to stare down Butler.

Butler said nothing. Perhaps it hadn't occurred to the girl that she may not be returning. But wait, hadn't he been thinking she was a fairy? She shouldn't care about some cover now.

It was Artemis that settled the discussion.

"We shall simply accompany her, Butler. Her school can't exactly be far from here. And we certainly don't need to disrupt her quiet life any further." Artemis denied the truth that he wanted to go to her school. He wanted to see how she lived. He tried to deny how absurdly curious he was.

"Alright then. That's fine by me. Just try not to draw attention to yourselves, will you?" Rosaline was smiling again. Her smile seemed to light up her face.

As they approached the boarding school, Artemis became aware that Rosaline was growing nervous. Her eyes were darting around her, and she seemed to relax only momentarily. So he tried to discern this trait from the newly acquired information he had on her.

He focused inward, concentrating on the first handshake. She'd been paranoid. That was obvious. And she'd wanted to rip her hand back after a moment. But when the magic had appeared, she'd focused on it. It was a different experience, but not one entirely new to her. Magic wasn't new to her. As so many thoughts had raced through her head, a few had been prominent in her mind. Who was he? What did this mean? Can he help me?

Artemis wasn't sure precisely how many of his thoughts she'd heard. She knew about his mother. But that wasn't a great concern. In the back of his head the entire day he'd felt guilty about lying to her. He'd told her he and Butler were going to Cork for business, a meeting with a supplier for a type of chemical Artemis wished to acquire legally. It was a pitiful excuse at best, but Angeline Fowl didn't want to question it, not if it meant her son was doing something via the straight and narrow.

Artemis and Butler were instructed to remain outside the girl's dorm room by a patroller. Apparently some of the girls like to decide it was ok to slip boys up during the weekends, despite school policy forbidding it.

As Rosaline disappeared from view, Artemis turned to Butler, knowing he would need to answer some rather urgent questions in their brief moment of solitude.

"How exactly do you know that she isn't going to run?" Butler demanded immediately, putting his hands on Artemis' shoulders and forcing him to meet his eyes.

"She wants answers too badly to risk abandoning this chance now." Artemis replied calmly.

"And you know this how? I don't care how high you I. Q. is! You did not know her before today! I know you didn't! So what exactly has she done that makes her so trustworthy?"

"Do you remember what I told you about the dust, Butler? What it can do?" Artemis looked him hard in the eyes, willing his friend to see that he was not attempting to deceive him.

"You said it dealt with memories and the mind. You wanted it for interrogation purposes! To see if it could help with extracting information without resorting to any sort of real torture. You and your guilt cleansing."

Artemis winced slightly at Butler's words, remembering his unrestrained desire to atone for the wrongs he'd committed. For weeks he'd been working on guiltless projects, from recreating the Ice Cube project to trying to help preserve endangered species (JayJay had helped fuel that urge.)

"Yes, and Rosaline is not going to run. She reacted to the dust and wants to know what has happened. Furthermore, I trust her because she saved me. And she didn't want anything from me."

"And you got all this out of two handshakes? And _Rosaline_?"

Artemis frowned, troubled that he'd slipped up.

"Quite. And yes, that's her name."

Note to any readers: Sorry about the really long gap in between updates. I had A LOT going on. But now that it is summer this story shall be returning with a vengeance ;) Hope you enjoy it


	7. Chapter 6: Plan

Hello. Sorry for such a long gap V_V. Time for a little Rosie love. She's gotta be one of my favorite creations. Also, is ANYONE interested in doing a drawing of Rosaline as I've depicted her? I was hoping someone might like to bring her to life beyond the text I'm capable of. Trust me, ya DON'T want me to draw.

Chapter 6: Plan

Rosaline raced up the steps to her room with eagerness unprecedented. To anyone watching, one would think that she was like a thirteen year old girl who'd received her first kiss from the cute boy down the road, and was now dashing to write it all down in her journal. The sensation was quite similar. She launched herself into her room, grabbing her bag from her bed and groping blindly for her keys under her pillow.

'It could all be ending, at last!' she thought while double checking all her overnight attire. 'I can know the truth! Oh, whatever force has brought them to me, don't take away this chance!'

A few more shirts, some more pants, and other extra essentials were stuffed into her bulging duffel bag, and it was promptly heaved over her shoulder as she darted once more for the door.

The stairs were taken two at a time as she dashed to the lobby, her hair flying about her face like waves upon the shore. A few onlookers stared for a moment at the girl who, until apparently very recently, had never smiled. She couldn't stop the excited grin that now adorned her face.

She slowed her pace as she near the doors, trying to still the frantic beating of her heart. She laid her right hand over her heart, willing it to calm. It wouldn't due to get over excited now. Last thing she needed was to start glowing. That certainly wouldn't do anything to get Butler off her back. Although, from the various handshakes with Artemis, she knew he was being his typical, protective self.

She hesitantly grabbed the handle, leaning her forehead against the cold wood. How was she to cope with all this new information? How was she supposed to convey to Butler that she knew him and Artemis, if only slightly, when his very nature told him to reject her and keep her away? And what's worse, how was she supposed to deal with his mistrust of her when she already trusted him, at least where Artemis was concerned, completely.

As her fingers slid along the brass door handle, she heard the voices of her new companions, one speaking fiercely while the other responded calmly.

"So you honestly expect me to believe that you are in your right mind, when you were _mesmered_, had your breathing cut off, and are spewing information about a girl whom you claim to have never met before and never researched? Do you hear yourself?"

"The dust allowed this knowledge to come into my head, Butler. That dust is what _mesmered_ me, not Rosaline. She was just as vulnerable as I was. Furthermore, she clearly possesses magic, yet has no idea what it is. This is not an opportunity I will allow to pass by."

Rosaline chose that moment to open the door and march up to the arguing companions. Butler immediately fixed his eyes on her, racing over her and noting any differences. He strode forward quickly, coming between Artemis and Rosaline once again, as her fixed her with yet another heated glare. She tried not to feel hurt by his actions. It didn't matter if she liked him. He didn't know her.

"Leave the bag on the ground and step back." Butler stated firmly, as he pushed Artemis behind him further. He eyed the bag suspiciously. She could have hidden anything in it, given how large and stuffed it was. He wasn't letting her walk with it anywhere near them, at least not without scanning it first.

"Artemis, give me your phone."

Artemis rolled his eyes, but handed it over. A few scans ought to appease his bodyguard.

Butler quickly went to Artemis' X-ray app, and scanned the contents of the bag thoroughly, walking over it at different angles, opening it and searching. Rosaline let out a sigh as he shoved different articles of clothing around, ruining what had been semi-neat packing. Finally ending his hunt, Butler zipped up the bag and grabbed the handle, hoisting it over his own shoulder. Rosaline stepped forward again, reaching out to reclaim her property.

"Really, I can carry it. You've just proven to yourself there's nothing to worry about-"

"I believe Butler is carrying your bag now not out of concern but of good manners. A gentleman wouldn't allow a lady to carry a bag, particularly not when their hands are empty and the bag is as full as yours." Artemis stated calmly, gazing at Rosaline again now that Butler had consented to move out of the way. She blinked a few times, as if processing what he'd told her. She glanced up at Butler again, as if the concept of someone helping her without being asked was foreign. She smiled softly, and then strode forward to walk alongside Artemis once more.

As they approached the car, Rosaline didn't slow down. Instead, she leaned toward Artemis, grinning, as she commented,

"I can't imagine who is in Crosshaven driving _that_. Probably a drug lord. It sure is a beautiful car though."

The car to which Rosaline was referring was, of course, Artemis', and was in fact his limo, a town car, parked almost inconspicuously away from the grounded square in a currently deserted parking lot.

Artemis grinned slightly, before walking deliberately toward the back seat door. Butler, who had watched the teenagers from behind, strode past to place her bag in the trunk, before opening the door for Artemis. Rosaline gaped at the two, staring at the open door, before regaining the ability to close her mouth.

"I'm sure there is room for the both of us next to my supply." Artemis titled his head to the right, grinning slyly, before entering the vehicle. Rosaline had the good grace to look abashed, before slowly climbing into the car.

A long whistle was her only open reaction to the inside of the beautiful town car. Leather seats, a beautiful flat screen TV, and a mini bar stocked with, she accurately surmised, the finest drinks possible. As someone who had avoided alcohol like the plague, she had little idea what any of it was. The windows were so darkened that, once the door was slammed behind her, the space looked swallowed by night, and it looked like midnight outside.

"If you're done being impressed with my car, perhaps we should discuss a few things?"

Artemis' sarcasm jolted Rosaline out of her inspection, and she turned in her seat to look at him across from her. Right leg angled atop his left, right arm draped lazily across the back of the seat against the dividing wall, he look like a king surveying his new bounty. His mismatched eyes watched her hungrily, his left brow rose slightly in curiosity. She took a steadying breath.

"Such as?" Rosaline replied calmly, leaning back against the comfortable seat.

"Such as what we're going to tell people. I do have a family waiting for me back home. I can't imagine they'll just ignore a strange girl waltzing in with their son. My two younger brothers, who are mere children, are no doubt going to kick up a stir. Therefore, we need to have a definite cover in place, and we both need to know the story through and through." Artemis leaned forward, placing his hands between his now parted legs. "This cannot be made a large issue, nor can we allow anyone to discover anything… unusual."

"I see… and what exactly did you have in mind?" Rosaline leaned forward, mirroring his image as the two conspirators laid out the plan.


	8. Chapter 7: Cover Stories

I wasn't sure if you guys will like this bit, but I feel like no one pays enough attention to dear old Angeline. She has had to go through a lot in her life as a Fowl.

Chapter 7: Cover Stories

Fowl Manor approached over the hills, and as it expanded, Rosaline and Artemis went over, for about the hundredth time, their plan. The entire trip, from the town car, to Artemis' private plane, he had drilled her with their story. As they came to land on the Fowl air strip, Artemis once more fixed her with his penetrating gaze.

"You must not get this wrong. As you've gathered, my mother is against my various endeavors. Therefore I'd rather she was unaware of it. As I don't have a wound, there's no reason for her to know about the attempted treachery. My blood is not visible, so no one will notice. I have picked up my package as I told her, and so the rest is up to the both of us.

To anyone watching, Angeline Fowl sat calmly in her favorite chair, watching her young twins as they tinkered and roughhoused. She was actually impatiently awaiting the return of her eldest child, whom she planned to interrogate to no end. Should he say anything to cause her to believe he was up to his old schemes today, oh ho! The repercussions would know no end.

She wasn't positive, of course, but honestly, her son hadn't obeyed her for the past three years. He was still meeting with those wretched fairies, refusing to have a normal life among humans. What was so hard about that? Yes, the fairies had returned her husband to them, but from what she gathered from that horrid fairy which had possessed her, the fairies seemed to resent Artemis' assistance, and among the few he'd claimed to have befriended, was a thief, an anti establishment military elf, and a snarky, computer hacking, privacy invading, half horse. Not to mention that his incessant dabbling in magic had actually altered his brain, almost taking him away from her forever.

That year was a horrid scar across her already rather wounded heart. He'd been taken underground, to some secret medical facility, where they'd shocked and probed him back to reality. She'd gotten to see him once in the beginning, when he'd come above ground to speak with her and tell her the truth. She'd nearly become hysterical in her attempt to force him to come home with her, to find a human doctor who could help him. Butler had nearly used a sedative.

Throughout the year, Angeline had had to lie to her family, telling them Artemis' cover story, which was that he couldn't return before recovering from his injuries in Iceland. His terrible "injuries" he'd sustained in a colossal earthquake while at a business meeting required intensive care, and months of physical therapy. Her sons had cried, her husband had cursed and raved, and Artemis and Butler were blind to it all. He'd sent them emails going on about his condition, which were frighteningly accurate to what would have happened to him, should he have fallen prey to the earthquake. His mother, however, had received separate emails, which she had needed to delete upon memorizing. They detailed his real progress, such as how he was feeling, how long since his last personality spell, and any relapses. When she'd finally seen the blessed words, "I may be able to return soon," she had wept for an hour, immediately going to his room to check that it would be ready. She hadn't need to check, as she'd forbid the servants to stop cleaning it, despite its master's absence.

As she heard the roar of the plane engine approaching, Angeline got to her feet and glanced outside. Butler was flying, and they had pulled up safely, but there was something odd. He didn't look right. Butler was always tensed up, ready to spring into action. It was what made him such a good bodyguard. But the way he was sitting at the plane, shoulders pull taut and his mouth set in a grim line, made her think that the action had already begun, and had not yet finished. She quickly made her way toward the hanger, bent on making sure her son was safe.

As she opened the door, she saw Butler turning around, talking to someone behind him, as he opened the door for the passengers to disembark. She came forward as she saw her son turn around and walk down the stairs. He looked fine, arms swinging, legs walking, back straight. Not a hair looked out of place, no visible wounds, nothing!

But as he turned around again and offered his hand to an, until that moment, unseen figure, Angeline's eyes went wide. Taking Artemis' left hand was a fairly pretty, fiery redheaded young woman. She glanced around the hanger for a moment, taking in the vastness, before setting her eyes on Artemis. She smiled before tilting her head to the right slightly and, with laughter in her eyes, made some comment to him. He chuckled slightly as he spoke back to her, and led them carefully down the steps. As they reached the bottom, she lightly raised her hand from his to tuck her hair behind her right ear.

A variety of thoughts went parading through Angeline's head as she took in the site. Why was there a girl with Artemis? Who was she? What did could she have said to make him laugh? What did he say? Why were they in the back of the plane _alone?_ And why did Butler look so upset by it?

As the one who had been pushing Artemis to be more sociable and interact a bit more with the fairer sex, this new development would have, on another occasion, thrilled Angeline. But considering the fact that she'd been planning on having a nice long chat with her son and no doubt lecturing him afterward, she wasn't exactly counting on having a guest. And definitely not one that had a weekend bag!

Artemis led the girl toward the main entrance, where he at last laid eyes on his mother. His face betrayed no surprise, but then again it rarely ever did. He walked up to her purposefully, taking the girls right hand in his once again as he brought her to the door, Butler behind them carrying the bag over his shoulder.

"Why hello, Mum. It's lovely to see you. I'm delighted to introduce Rosaline Flynn, who will be assisting me for the weekend. She has an in-depth knowledge in that chemical I told you about, and has volunteered to assist me.

The strange girl smiled softly at Angeline, hesitantly raising her right hand. Angeline accepted it, scrutinizing the girl thoroughly. Such a falsehood. As if Artemis would ever ask for, accept, or even want help! The whole thing was absurd.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you. I can't believe how fortunate I am to be working with the great Artemis Fowl." The girl's smile as she spoke seemed genuine, but Angeline could not believe it. Her son was lying to her, yet again.

"I'm sure. Lovely to meet you, dear. Artemis, why don't you bring your guest into the parlor, please? Butler, may I speak to you for a moment?" Angeline smiled sweetly as her voice dripped with venom, concealed from the girl but no doubt caught by the two men.

Artemis led the girl out the door nodding politely, if not slightly curtly, to his mother. She watched them leave, and immediately started in on Butler.

"Since he has decided it is quite alright to continue lying to me, I will demand the truth from you. Who is that girl, and why did he bring her here all of a sudden? And why is he lying and saying that _she _is here to help _him_? That's the most absurd excuse he's given me in his life. As if my Artemis Fowl would ever desire assistance!" When her fast paced rant was over, she was panting slightly, her anger, hurt, and frustration coming out in gasps. Butler looked strangely calm.

"He is indeed deceiving you. As if his little ruse wasn't obvious." Butler shook is head slightly while he rolled his eyes and placed the girl's bag on the floor.

"Who is she? Why did he bring her to my home?" Angeline pointed to herself as she said this, becoming so upset that the first signs of tears began to show in her eyes. "How can he be lying to me _again_? After everything that's happened!"

"He isn't precisely _lying_ to you. It's more of an omission."

"Enough foolishness! Out with it!"

"Well, what he told you was true. Her name is Rosaline Flynn. And so long as you continue to permit it, she will be here for a few days. He does plan to do some work with her involving some special material he's collected, which she has some knowledge of due to first hand experience with it. But there is more to it than that." Butler took a moment to inhale, glancing at the door behind Angeline.

"Well? What exactly has he left out?" Angeline knew there had to be something more to it. There just had to be. He didn't ever ask for help! He didn't care about expertise! And unless the girl was another child prodigy, she was far too young to possibly know anything he didn't!

"This new chemical he's toying with has multiple uses. They plan to experiment with it, at least for the moment, to find medicinal uses. Apparently, this girl has already been trying this. According to them, it can not only rapidly accelerate the healing of flesh wounds, but also boost immune systems. I can't honestly tell you what makes it different from any other drug out there, but they seem to be convinced it is special." Butler spoke very clearly and succinctly, gauging Angeline's reactions every moment. She looked slightly confused.

"But, Artemis still doesn't need anyone's help. Why would he suddenly want her involved in his work? Surely anything she's come up with he can duplicate in a quarter of the time." None of this made sense.

"Well, little did I know that this trip was not just for a parcel. They've been communicating for some time about this little meeting. He contacted her about purchasing some of the chemical, no doubt to please you with some legitimacy. Apparently she told him she wouldn't part with any of it because she'd been working at it too long to give it away now. He persisted about it, and they eventually came to an agreement. He could have some if she could come to assist and observe. I doubt she was lying when she told you she felt it was an honor to work with him. But there is one more thing I think you might want to know." Butler seemed to falter here, as if looking for the words to properly convey this next bit of information. A churning of apprehension began in Angeline's stomach.

"What? What else could there be?" She tensed, wondering what could possibly make Butler falter.

"Since beginning aforementioned conversations, they have diverged onto other topics as well. Talking of things widely unrelated to this chemical." Butler looked directly into her eyes now, speaking with new conviction. "They seem to know each other rather well, as if these conversations involved a _very_ great deal of topics."

Angeline, for all her intelligence, couldn't figure out where Butler was going with this. He sighed again.

"I don't believe he's let this slip to anyone else, but upon seeing his reaction at actually meeting her, I fear it is undeniable." Butler shook his head again. " I suppose you and your husband would have had to worry about this eventually, even with someone such as Artemis." Angeline was getting rather annoyed at her own ineptitude.

"Butler, I'm going to be honest. I do not know what you are getting at."

Butler seemed to look at her almost sadly for a minute, as if his next sentence caused him some amount of reluctance.

"I believe your little boy genius has come to feel more for her than just intellectual inquiry, or even platonic friendship, Mrs. Fowl. I believe through their little… email chats that he may have developed… feelings for her." Butler visibly paled at the last words.

Angeline stood there as if Butler had struck her. It took her brain a minute to process everything. More than an assistant? More than friends? More than platonic friendship? The only people she'd known him to call friends before were either Butler or inhuman. And now there was a girl involved?

But wait! There was a girl? A girl he liked? But that would be…

Absolutely wonderful…

Before she could stop it, a smile broke out across Angeline's face.


	9. Chapter 8: Q & A

Chapter 8: Q & A

Artemis and Rosaline waited in the room just beyond the hanger. As someone who had worked some kind of angle for almost his entire life, such deceptions on Artemis' part was only shameful in regards to his mother. Otherwise, the story was standard, plausible, and yet easy to manipulate when it suited him. Although he was unsure whether or not his mother would actually believe that he had brought Rosaline to his home, unannounced, with no mention of her before, on the basis of romance. Honestly, this was Artemis Fowl II she was dealing with. Romance was usually fairly far from his mind. But, she was already growing nervous about his lack of human companionship, and so her own personal wishes would make her want to believe. Guilt, which usually continued to rack his mind after deceiving his mother, was rather easily suppressed this time as he looked at Rosaline, once again looking at her ears. Normalcy was vastly overrated.

They both stood, somewhat awkwardly, in the foyer, mostly looking away from each other. For Rosaline, it was easy to avoid Artemis' eyes as she gazed, quite transfixed, at the splendor of his home. She'd only ever seen such exquisite decor, such beauty, in pictures of palaces in schools. Artemis had for the most part taken for to a castle, from what she'd seen from the plane. The wood, the vases, even the floors and ceilings! She felt like a five year old, the way she continuously spun around.

Artemis smiled slightly at her obvious awe, his hands clasped nonchalantly behind his back as he tried to follow her gaze. She stopped her dazed circling when a rather high pitched voice sounded from down the hall.

"Who's she, Artemis?"

Rosaline and Artemis quickly turned to look at the two small boys, who were standing in a door at the end of the hall. Both wore identical expressions of confusion. They had never seen a teenage girl alone with Artemis, and while they had seen him observe people before, they'd never seen the calm smile that was on his face as he did so.

Rosaline quickly looked over the two young boys. Miniature Artemises, that's what they were. She hadn't managed to glean any information on them during her handshakes with Artemis. But they had to be his brothers.

"Artemis?" the boys echoed in unison, now approaching the young adults. Artemis looked down at them, keeping his face calm.

"This is Miss Flynn. She is going to be our guest for the weekend. And you two will behave yourselves." Artemis voice took on a scolding tone, having seen an irksome glint appear in the twins' eyes. God knows what they would get up to. While Artemis' brand of criminal activities were rather serious, the twins preferred to be devious.

Rosaline smiled, rather enjoying the interactions between the siblings. Somehow seeing Artemis' family made him seem much less extraordinary. He was still a guy, with a nagging mum and troublesome younger brothers. Going with this train of thought, she felt that Butler appeared to be more like a protective uncle than bodyguard. She bent over, reaching out her hand to the young boys. Artemis noticed, and was about to yank her hand back when Myles took it.

Rosaline looked at Artemis, who had reached for her hand as if to swat it away from the boys. She then realized, upon looking down at joined hands, that she was using her right hand. The hand that hand been contaminated. She looked quickly to the boy, dread shooting through her like acid in her veins.

But, unlike Artemis, Myles didn't seem to notice anything strange, aside from the fact that his brother and the girl looked about ready to panic.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Flynn. I am Myles." He shook her hand up once. Rosaline gave a small smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, Myles. But please, you may call me Rosaline." She released his hand, curling her fingers into her palm. He looked fine... and she hadn't felt the same sensation as with Artemis.

Beckett made a point of coming forward, his own hand outstretched.

"I am Beckett. A pleasure to meet you, Rosaline." They too shook hands, but again, there was no reaction.

Artemis quietly let out the breath he had been holding. Nothing had happened. That was a relief. But... why had nothing happened?

"Well then, now that we're all acquainted, I'm going to take Miss Flynn to a room where she can stay. See you two later." He started to move past the boys, wanting to get away... to think... analyze...

"What is she here for this weekend, Artemis? Beckett said, as he and Myles followed his brother and Rosaline down the hall. Artemis sighed.

"She is going to assist me with some experiments and research this weekend, okay?"

"Since when do you want help with anything? We try to help you all the time and you tell us to-"

"She is assisting me in something she already has extensive knowledge in. Now please, you two, go amuse yourselves elsew-"

"Why are you holding her hand, Artemis?" Myles grinned, amused that he could embarrass his uptight elder brother. Artemis looked down in slight surprise, and flushed slightly when he realized it was true. He had taken Rosaline's left hand in his right without even thinking about it.

"As I said," he replied through gritted teeth, "I am attempting to take her to a room! Now, seriously, we will see you later!" Artemis pulled on her a little harder, hating the blush that crept up his face as he was now aware of her hand in his own. They headed quickly down the halls, up some stairs, and arrived at a sitting room. Artemis saw a maid going by, and quickly called for some tea and food. Realizing that they were no longer moving, he quickly dropped Rosaline's hand.

"I apologize for my brothers-"

"Your brothers are rather funn-"

Both broke off, looking at each other for a moment before grinning. Artemis held out his hand to the loveseat, and Rosaline mock curtsied both sitting down. Artemis took the seat next to her, his legs spread with his hands clasped in front of him. The maid came bustling back in, carrying a tray with two cups, teapot, and some rather elaborate looking snacks.

"I thought we were going to a room to stay in." She turned a questioning gaze to him. Artemis shrugged.

"I didn't want them to follow us. They won't have the restraint or manners of my mother. I don't want too many questions. We have enough to worry about." He leaned forward and poured the tea, carefully handing her the china cup. She took it gingerly, as if afraid to touch it, and took a careful sip. Her eyes widened slightly as she swallowed.

"Wow. That's probably the best tea I've ever had." She got a far away look in her eyes, playing with the tea cup, transfixed by the ripples her tapping made in the liquid. Artemis, on the other hand, was transfixed on her face. Or rather, her expressions. When she had seen the fine china and elaborately decorated sweets had been set out, she had a look of wonder on her face. When they had been left alone, she had actually relaxed, as if anyone in the room besides him made her anxious.

While paying attention to her, he was trying to ignore his own reactions. It was ridiculous how many different reactions he had to her. When she saw the china, he'd been worried if she would make sarcastic comments once alone, mocking his families extravagant wealth. But then he'd been thrilled with her inspection, taking in the craftsmanship and tracing her fingers around the hand painted patterns.

She turned to him now, and saw his eyes upon her. She blushed, ever so slightly. She turned her body to face him, her right hand tucking her hair behind her ear. She took a deep breathe, and looked him firmly in the eyes.

"Ok. To business then, I suppose. I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Rose took a deep breath and started to talk.

"As you know, I'm Rosaline Flynn. I'm also seventeen years old. I've been an orphan my entire life, and started attending the boarding school when I was 14." She stopped, looking at him expectantly. Apparently he would have to share his own life if he wanted to know hers. "I'm Artemis Fowl II, child genius and seventeen years old, although most documents would say I am twenty." At this she raised her eyebrow, but did not interrupt. "I have resided here for almost all my life, except for about a year of… leave for my health." "I'll be sure to ask about that. I've never been anywhere but the southern part of Ireland and this is the farthest north I've ever traveled. And for my entire life, I've been…rather different." Rose looked down, blushing slightly.

"I believe I might be able to sympathize with that, although not precisely in the same manner." Artemis found himself resisting the urge to reach out and take her hand.

"Alright then. Time to get some important details out of the way. Why does the government think you are twenty, yet you say you are seventeen?" Rose looked him in the eyes, unwavering in her quest for answers at last. Artemis sighed.

"The story is…far too long and complicated to explain everything now. In short, I was caught up in a predicament concerning time, and subsequently lost three years of life on Earth. The world continued without me for three years, and then I came back the same as I had left. Well…" Artemis paused, remembering his changed eyes. "Almost exactly the same."

Rose's eyes grew wide, shaking her head as she tried to process the possibility that he was telling the truth. Time travel…she almost shuddered in excitement.

"Your turn. How have you been different?" Artemis leaned forward slightly, again fighting the urge to take her hand. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

"I have certain…abilities, which most people do not seem to possess. I can… heal my injuries. Blue sparks just appear and the pain and wound is gone. When I get too excited, the same sort of thing happens. Blue sparks out of nowhere, dancing around me. I haven't been able to stop it." Rose looked down again, clenching her fists in her lap.

Artemis considered what she had said. It was definitely the fairies magic. It healed as well…but what did it mean that it appeared when she got excited? None of the fairies he'd come to know exactly vibrated with a magical aura. Well, except for one…when she got angry.

"I see…and have you ever used this gift on others?" Artemis asked almost tentatively.

Rose stiffened, sitting up straighter and biting her lip.

"Not in any negative sense. At least, as far as I know. But sometimes if people are hurt and I get near the wound...but I have to know it's there! It doesn't just- I mean it can't- it doesn't have a will of its own! I have to be aware of things before anything happens!" Rose said it all in a hurry, looking at him imploringly. Begging for understanding.

_Understanding_.

"I believe you. But I think I know a better way to share this information with each other." Artemis leaned forward then and offered her his right hand.

Rose raised an eyebrow, looking down at his hand uncertainly.

"I… Do you even know how it works? I know you're ever so clever," Artemis grinned at that. "But do you really think we'd be able to control it?" Now there was fear in her eyes. Control. That was her one true fear. She needed to have control.

"Ah. It seems I have neglected to actually explain _what_ that dust was that got on you. My apologies for such an oversight." He took another deep breath before beginning.

"The dust is created in the Earth by… let's say runoff magic that is accumulating in a particular place. It gathers in the dirt, transforming it into the sand like substance you encountered earlier. As a result, the foliage grows there in abundance, until the magic has been spent creating and helping to sustain life. As a result, it can be very difficult to locate this dirt before it has expended itself, as it will immediately set to work. However, if someone can manage to locate it and remove it before it encounters a life form it wants to sustain, you can harness it for your own purposes." Artemis stopped there, gauging her reaction. Her eyes had opened in wonder, and he could almost see the questions that buzzed.

"For reasons I have not yet been able to ascertain, when the dust comes in contact with humans, all it does is work to heal and wounds they've suffered. But when it comes in contact with creatures that possess magic, that are not… human, it reacts to them much stronger, and works with the creature's brain." Rose blanched, her left hand flying to cover her mouth as she clearly grasped which of those two categories she must fall into.

"Through studying some extremely rare and ancient mythology, I discovered that the dust, when in contact with a fairy and a human at the same time, brings their minds together, in a sense, which is what we experienced back in the square. So, yes, to answer the clear accusation in your eyes, I had some sense of what would happen.

"My researches led to African myths, which speak of a mystical dust that, when discovered, was scattered across the weak or dying, and served to preserve their life for a time. It would also be mixed in light amounts into the water or food, and worked in a similar way. They finally decided to risk some of it on the wildlife, and I imagine were fairly pleased with the result." Artemis stopped again, grinning slightly at the thought of how this dust would have affected so many people. Rose, however, looked like she wanted to breakdown.

"Rose?"

She didn't respond.

"I-I'm sorry, have I offended you?" He hadn't said anything that should have been offensive. He told her what she wanted to know, hadn't he?

"No!" She was startled at the volume of her own response. "No, I'm just bit overwhelmed, I suppose. I mean, I not stupid, I always figured. It's just a bit… painful to have it confirmed." Rose closed her eyes and leaned her right side against the couch.

'Sorry? What is painful? What have I confirm-" It clicked in Artemis' head as he replayed the conversation. He'd said that creatures were affected differently. Creatures with magic. Creatures like Rose. He'd told her she wasn't human.

"Oh no. No, no I haven't confirmed anything about you, Rose! I mean, I've met magical creatures. You're not… that is… you don't appear to be like them." Artemis had to stop talking as he realized what he'd just done with this conversation.

He'd just betrayed the fairy people. He'd just betrayed Holly and Foaly. He'd told her they existed.

And they were constantly monitoring him. Especially in his house.

_Oh God, what have I done? How could I do this?_

Suddenly time was of the essence. He needed to know what he could about her. And from what she'd told him, she deserved to know the truth after all these years.

"Rose." He said he name so urgently that she opened her eyes and looked at him, puzzled at the sudden worry in his face.

"If you wish to know the truth, we don't have time to talk anymore. The only way to get everything out, and quickly, is to do what we did in the square. Please, Rose. I know you got enough from me to know that I wouldn't hurt you." He spoke so quickly, and his mind feared that the LEP would be kicking down the door any second.

Rose stared at him for a moment. She furrowed her eyebrows and studied him.

"No. There's something else that you're not telling me. You've held back something major. What aren't-"

"Rose, I'm sorry, but the only way to tell you everything is to take your hand again." Artemis reached his right hand out further, and Rose looked at it, her inner turmoil evident on her face.

After seconds that felt like hours, she met his eyes again and nodded. She raised her right hand, shaking slightly, and clasped his.

Both inhaled sharply as the pull started again.

Artemis struggled to breathe for a moment, as if all other functions in his body were shutting down. Had he been another individual, he might not have been able to handle it. But he was, in fact, Artemis Fowl II, and his mind would not give in to such a task. He took, with some difficulty, some steadying breathes as the memories began to surface, trying to see hers and project his own. The LEP would surely have him for this. But he couldn't stop.

The sensation was incredible. So many emotions, thoughts, hopes, and memories swirled about both of their heads, intermingling with the others as they each walked through their separate lives. Artemis' hand tightened around Rose's, yet neither seemed to notice. Gazing into her blue eyes, he was lost in their deep pools, and in the part of his mind that was still rational, he saw his own face reflected in their depths. His lips were parted slightly, and his eyes were closing. They were so close to each other in this world, they made up the same being. He closed his eyes and the effect actually increased, the memories exploding around him and her as they both took control, choosing where they desired to go, and feeling each other's emotions and reactions to what they saw. A young girl, no more than eight, sitting on a grassy hill, flowers blooming in the grass at her touch. Artemis gasped as he was pulled into his own memory, and saw an orange haired girl watch him tinker at his desk, just a boy of five.

Then there was warmth. Oh, such sweet warmth spreading throughout their minds. She tightened her grip on his hand in reaction, both pairs of eyes remaining closed. She ventured further into his head, seeing a small creature chained to a wall, then Artemis in the snow with the same creature, shaking her awake. But then Artemis was being attacked, his hulking bodyguard was down… He was running with the creature again, but now he didn't know her…he had different eyes now…and she saw a scene in what appeared to be a zoo, as the creature was bent over Artemis' body, magic surrounding them…a giant squid came out of nowhere and attacked him, unable to harm him yet utterly terrifying. Artemis was in a white room, and there was a machine hooked up to him… it was shocking him…

She suddenly seemed so close to him, deepening her search for answers from his turbulent life. He'd kidnapped someone, and yet she saw that they'd developed a close friendship. But wait, she looked at the image in the zoo again. Was it more… She watched as he fought against so many enemies, taking down bizarre looking monsters…no, there were called goblins, and saving his father from a hostage situation. He saved Butler, he oldest and dearest friend, from death. He gave up the memories he'd come to cherish, but oh! He was so clever he'd made sure to get them back! And then, oh lord! He was in another world! In another dimension! He saved his friend, saved a species…and lost so much time. He went back in time, righting the wrong he'd done, saving his family again… He helped the fairies again, tried to help save the world from global warming… He was amazing…

Rose gasped as the memories swirled past, taking them in and learning how Artemis reacted to them in turn. But now Artemis was more interested in her, and with a mind such as his, it was not hard to get into her as deeply as she had been in him.

He started farther back, on a bright day as Rose sat by a large oak tree, resting in its shade. She looked so young, too young to be off on her own. But that was how she preferred it.

She watched with a touch of envy as small children played with their parents by the sea. She looked six. But she didn't have a mum to hold her, or a dad to toss her into the waves as the others did. She didn't have anyone.

Now she was walking down the street, a girl of ten, and she fell abruptly when her foot collided with a dip in the road. Her hands scrapped across the sidewalk pavement, drawing blood as she cried out. She rolled onto her backside, tears stinging her eyes as she wished the pain would stop. To her horror, but not surprise, blue sparks fluttered about her hands as the pain ebbed and the wounds healed before her eyes. The onlookers who had seen her fall wondered why she had cried with no wounds.

As she walked into her dorm room for the first time, she got nervous about her roommate. They would be living in such close quarters…what if they suspected something? She'd done her best to control herself those long years, but it still wasn't enough. Her heart and head, her very instinct, wanted to help people who were hurt, and create beauty that hadn't originally been there. She prayed that she never cut herself in front of anyone, or that she would have time to run should she.

Her roommate was screaming as Rose's hand started to glow in the dimly lit room. She'd been trying so hard. So hard not to hurt herself. But a damn safety pin had been her undoing. The girl was hysterical, but of course no one believed her when she told them. No one's hand glowed. The evidence of Rose's injury was gone, and there was nothing to make the magic come forth. So when her advisors had asked her what happened, she'd had to lie. Lie and say she thought Emily had fallen asleep and merely refused to believe she'd been dreaming. Emily had been put in a different dorm room, and Rose's new roommate Sarah pretended she didn't exist. It was better that way. She was meant to be alone.

If possible, Artemis thought he was actually holding her hand tighter, as if trying to squeeze the pain of seventeen years of loneliness out. She'd always been alone, fighting to control what she could not, all the while yearning for someone to tell her it was ok. His own loneliness had been so different, it had been self-imposed. He'd been pompous, choosing to reject human companionship in his superiority. But he'd still gotten friends in the end. He'd always had Butler, and then Holly, Foaly, and his brothers had come along. He'd rejected friendship but still found it unintentionally. She wanted friendship more than anything, yet removed it from her life for the benefit of others.

Then he saw himself, and he was growing larger. She was approaching from a café, not really paying him much attention. Then suddenly the strange little man was doing something, trying to take back his package. The boy resisted, and Rose was so near him now. He was in trouble, her mind screamed out, and she quickened her pace, ignoring the protests part of her made, saying that this would only end badly. As she got close enough, she saw something collide with the boy's neck opposite her, blood bursting forth. She didn't have time to doubt herself now. The boy was falling into the street, where cars were passing by in a hurry. She darted the few feet forward and placed her hands on his shoulders, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to keep them both steady. She started to twist him clockwise, pulling him against her as she fought to drive their momentum away from the street. She spun him so that he faced the street for a moment, and then pulled him so he was once again facing the same direction as before, only now she was at his side, her left hand on his left shoulder now that they faced each other. Time seemed to slow down as they stopped spinning, and slowly both lost balance and collapsed to the ground. Her hand remained on his shoulder even as they fit the hard cobblestone walkway. She closed her eyes for a moment as she winced, and opened them again to look more carefully at the boy. Subconsciously, her hand slid upwards slightly, approaching his bleeding neck wound. She didn't even realize what was happening until the sparks started to appear.

Artemis felt overwhelmed, a rarity in his life. She was too selfless. And she knew it. She'd known that her actions might have terrible consequences, but whenever someone was in pain and she knew, her own selfless nature had prevented her from not helping. She risked her life, both physically and otherwise, to pull a strange boy away from a threat.

The wonderful feeling of wholeness, of completion, was brought to an abrupt and unwelcome halt when both teenagers heard loud footsteps approaching the door. Their eyes snapped open, but in doing so, they registered a new bit of information besides the fact that someone was fast approaching.

They had been kissing.

Artemis and Rose merely stared at each other for a fraction of a second. In said fraction, they became aware of a great many details that had been overlooked while memories had been shared.

The most startling and obvious of these was the fact that they had leaned toward each other while everything came out, and their lips had met. Another was that at some point Rose's left hand had found the right side of Artemis' neck, her fingers wrapping around it slightly while her thumb brushed along his cheek. Artemis' left hand had wrapped about the right side of Rose's waist, securing itself at her left side and keeping her pressed rather tightly against him. Meanwhile, their right hands had gone from their position hanging low between them. Their fingers had entwined and their hands were now connected at their chests, gripping each other tightly.

And unfortunately for the two, said right hands were still connected, and therefore thoughts were still being shared. And as any teenager could tell you, some thoughts are meant to stay in your own head. Particularly those about the person you've been kissing.

_What? What?_

_ How did we? When did we?_

_ He's holding me so closely…_

_ Her lips are remarkably soft…_

_ He feels stronger than he looks!_

_ She's as soft as before…_

_ Wait, what did he think?_

_ What did she just think?_

In summation, as both sets of thoughts were created and, almost as quickly, dispersed, the predominant reaction in both now thoroughly embarrassed teenagers was:

!

And unfortunately, a fairly well trained bodyguard was about to open the door.

Foaly stared at his surveillance screen, dumbfounded. It seemed as if in the last few hours, the entire world, or at least his, had tilted slightly. So much had happened. Betrayal, the most predominant. He stared at the screen, surveying the black haired boy in disbelief.

"Artemis... what have you _done_?"

- Ducks from tomatoes- I must confess that this chapter was entirely too fun to write. And the next one will probably yield a similar amount of silliness. Please review? I enjoy them so.


	10. Chapter 9

Butler went into the house behind Mrs. Fowl, expecting to see Artemis and Rosaline waiting for him. But upon entering the foyer, he saw only the twins together, leaning against the wall and relishing some shared joke. He looked around, anger boiling in him at their disappearance. How long could he have been talking with Mrs. Fowl? Surely not long enough for them to decide to wander off!

But then again, Mrs. Fowl had pestered him with questions about Artemis' supposed love interest, demanding to know about her parents, background, where she was from, anything she could think of. All were questions Artemis had answers for, and so Angeline had been unable to cause him to slip up. And he realized glumly that she had taken up quite a few minutes, not even including the time he'd taken to explain their lie. And he hadn't even told her much. Only a few sparse details Artemis had given him to make everything seem acceptably suspicious.

"Boys, what are you snickering about over there? And where did Artemis and Miss Flynn go?" Angeline put her hands on her hips, instantly the matriarch. The boys looked up, smirking deviously.

"Well, mother dear," began Myles.

"The two questions have very similar answers." finished Beckett.

"Hmm. And what might the answers be?" Angeline asked, a slight quirk appearing in her lips. Butler wanted the latter answer rather soon.

"Well, Artemis and Rosaline went down the hall. Artemis said they were going to the room in which she'd be staying." Myles informed them. Her room. Good.

"Excuse me then while I take her her things." Butler start down the hall, but managed to hear the end of the conversation as he turned the corner.

"And why are you two laughing about that?" Angeline asked.

"We are laughing because Artemis was looking at her with a dreamy look on his face." replied Beckett.

"And he was holding her hand as they left." Finished Myles.

Butler felt a groan coming on. Oh... lord.

Butler was pissed. He had gone to every guest room in the mansion. They were not in any of them. He then thought to check Artemis' room, while a small part of his brain appreciated the absolute absurdity of Artemis having a girl in his room. The thought never would have crossed his mind before today.

He fought the urge to merely throw the door open and knocked rather loudly. NO response. Just to be sure, he opened the door and looked around. Nothing there. He grit his teeth.

Ok, ok. Where did they go? He thought about the quickest method. He turned abruptly, heading for the surveillance room. He could simply find them through that.

He looked at all the screens, searching for the bright hair. He found them after a moment. In the sitting room. Sitting too close. If she wanted she could harm him and he actually was allowing this close proximity.

Butler fairly flew out of the room, heading briskly toward the room, all the while thinking to himself, 'Artemis... what is wrong with you?'

Butler tore open the door, his eyes finding the two sitting on the couch, leaning towards each other as if whispering. They were jumping apart as he came into the room, and he took in their flushed faces. Their right hands were also joined between them.

Butler strode over quickly, placing his hands on Artemis' shoulders and attempting to yank him backwards. To his annoyance, Aretmis' grip on Rosaline's right hand only seemed to tighten, as if he was unwilling to part from the connection. And Rosaline's grip also seemed to tighten at the threat of parting.

Butler firmly put his hand on Artemis' wrist, and the two young adults were no match for his strength. He promptly ripped them apart and shoved them to opposite ends of the couch. He looked down at Artemis.

"Might I ask what possibly possessed you to wander off with a stranger and not tell me where you were going? I've been ready to tear this place apart trying to find you. You clearly lied to Myles and Beckett, you have lied to your mother and disregarded your own safety." Butler ranted rather close to Artemis' face. His young charge bristled.

"Considering you have access to the security of this house, I assumed if you needed to find me you would look there first. I do not need to report my exact whereabouts to two overly mischievous children, and last I check showing Rose to the sitting room and giving her food is not going to start a war." Artemis' face twitched slightly, realizing yet another slip.

"We have no idea what she is up to. She could have been an assassin for all you know. And you two were using that connection again, without supervision. What exactly would you have done if your breathing was cut off again?"

Artemis looked rather haughty.

"I was able to overcome the physical effects. Rose-aline and I have just done some rather informative research. Surely you must have realized that I planned on experimenting with this again. I refuse to just ignore it. And Rosaline too was curious and insightful about it." Artemis colored slightly, a fact that was not lost on Butler.

"And will you explain why you two were so close? All you needed to do was hold hands. You would've had no defense if she'd decided to-"

"For the love of God! WHAT exactly do you think I'm going to do? Or rather, be capable of doing? I'm not a trained assassin for Christ's sake." Rosaline sat up indignantly, glaring at Butler. Her arms were crossed, and she stared at Butler as though he were the most foolish person she'd ever met.

"You need not have weapons or great muscle to be a threat. Killers all over the world are trained to use only their hands, to strike at crucial points in close combat. You coudl've-"

"And how, precisely, would I be able to do that without him noticing?" Rosaline raised her eyebrow in challenge. Butler frowned at her question.

"Artemis, though brilliant, is not, unfortunately, very athletic, despite an increase in training over the past few years. While he has learned more evasive techniques and defense, I doubt he could get away from you. His reaction time is still rather poor. And considering you had hold of his hand-"

"Exactly!" Rosaline cried,, throwing her hands out in front of her with an exasperated expression. Artemis grinned very slightly.

"We were holding hands at the time. So, as we've already come to know, our heads were connected, and our prominent thoughts could easily be received. If I was about to strike he'd have heard it before I'd even started to move. And therefore, could have done a multitude of things to protect himself." Rosaline leaned back against the ornate couch, her lips pressed in a thin line and her cheeks slightly flushed from her heated explanation.

Butler looked at her, knowing what she'd said was true but it still didn't answer his question. Why had they been so close?

"Answer my question, then. Why were you sitting so close together?" The two turned noticeable shades of pink. Artemis glanced at Rosaline. It seemed her talking was done.

"It... appears that when using this connection, our body were drawn towards each other. The connection in our minds seemed to fuel a... an inclination to be closer physically, as if complementing our closeness in our heads." Artemis looked Butler square in the eye. From what he'd experienced, this wasn't actually a lie. He was just omitting precisely how close they'd gotten.

Before Butler could probe them further, they all turned toward the door. Foots were approaching, with the unmistakable sound of a heel clicking against the hard floors. Artemis looked at Rosaline for a moment, giving her a small smile and nod. "It'll be alright."

Angeline Fowl had spoken to her sons for a few minutes, fondly listening to them as this laughed together about their elder brother. Normally, and in most households, such behavior would be reprimanded, as siblings deserved respect from each other. But to Angeline, it was welcome. For too many years she'd had to deal with the aloofness of her husband and son.. Their relationship had been stiff and respectful, although she'd never doubted that there was love there. But ever since the return of her husband and birth of her twins, laughter had filled manner. Her husband had developed laugh lines, as had she, and her eldest child, despite his disappearance and behavior, seemed happier when he was home than he'd ever been as a child. And she had three children , all brilliant, who openly teased and prodded each other. Yet she had yet to see a real shouting match develop between them, especially since Artemis' return to health. Her youngest sons had barely left his side, constantly pestering him for his company, having missed yet another year in each other's lives. And Artemis had accepted that pestering, allowing the twins to follow him around, and even allowing himself to wrestle with them when they wanted. She wondered if they were curious as to how Artemis was able to partake in such physical exertions after supposedly having major damage done to his body, but didn't dare ask. She could live with the suspicion in her family, as they didn't seem to care. They were too happy to have Artemis back again.

Her sons were currently relaying to her, in great detail, how flustered Artemis seemed to get upon introducing Rosaline to the twins. She took that as a sign that perhaps Artemis was actually interested in this girl.

The large grandfather clock rang out down the hall, alerting everyone that it was five o' clock.

"I expect that dinner will be ready soon. Go wash up, you too." As her boys started to scamper off, she thought of something. "And boys!" They turned slowly. "You _will_ behavior yourselves tonight in front of our guest. And you won't try to embarrass your brother. Is that clear?" The boys visibly wilted.

"Yes, Mum."

Now she was walking around her large manner, attempting to locate her son and the girl. Hadn't the twins told her Artemis was taking her to her room? She located the overnight bag in one of the halls with guest rooms, but so far no sign of the young people. Butler wasn't around either. She walked further down the halls, hearing what sounded like raised voices. Why?

She heard the voices lower as she got closer, wondering if they heard her approach and were attempting to calm themselves. She opened the door to a sitting room, and saw Butler standing over Artemis and Miss Flynn, both of whom were slightly red in the face. Artemis sat up straight as she entered the room. Rosaline looked a little wide eyed.

_Why_?

She walked over to them, trying to ascertain what the commotion had been. Artemis was emotionless. No surprise. Butler looked stony. Shocker. Miss Flynn... looked nervous. She was upset about something. What?

"Dinner will be ready soon. Are you going to join us tonight, Artemis?"

"Of course, Mum. Let me just get Rosaline to her room. We never actually went there." He stood up, keeping his eyes on his mother's face. He reached his left hand behind him, uncurling his fingers to Rosaline. She tentatively placed her right in his, standing behind him. He led them out of the room, and the moment they were in the hall, Angeline rounded on Butler again.

"I know when my son is schooling his face. She needs more practice. So you are left to explain again. Why did I hear raised voices? And why was she so nervous?"

"I overreacted. We had a bit of an argument over acceptable behavior. She didn't like to see Artemis and I argue. She pointed that out."

"Nothing more significant than that? And what do you mean acceptable behavior?"

"They didn't go where they said they were going to go, and I came upon them in rather close quarters." Butler's face looked exasperated.

"They were... what exactly were they doing?" Angeline felt like laughing at the absurdity of this situation.

"I don't know. They jumped apart at my entrance. All I saw was that they were holding hands."

"Butler... how well does he actually know this girl? What about her does he know?" He shook his head.

"You'll have to ask him that, Madame. I couldn't tell you."

"Oh, don't worry. I plan to ask him many things."

Having finally arrived at the room where she would be staying, Rosaline sat down on the bed. It was a queen size, luxurious and adorned in silken sheets. Artemis was leaning against the wall opposite her, staring at the floor near her feet. He sighed, pinching his nose between his left fingers.

"What happened in the sitting room happened for exactly the reason I gave Butler, Rose. The mental connection sought further strength which caused the need for physical contact to increase. There was nothing..." he trailed off. Rose was looking at the ground, her lips puckered out slightly as she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I didn't really think much of it. The connection just randomly increased at one point. That fits." She still wasn't looking at him.

"Ahem. Anyway, I think it would be prudent to discuss what we witnessed during the connection. I'm unsure as to how much you actually gathered from those images. Images themselves cannot accurately convey the truth. What did you-" Rose cut him off.

"True, the visions themselves didn't tell me everything, but YOUR thoughts concerning them were rather informative. Everything I saw, you reacted to as well, giving me plenty of truths." She paused, finally raising her head to look him in the eye. The look of awe on her face made Artemis flush slightly.

"All the things you've done... Yet you still label yourself a villain. You truly don't believe that you've redeemed yourself by now? One mistake made as a child shouldn't-" She broke off at the hard look on his face.

"In seventeen years, I've managed to get innocent people killed, almost wipe out a species, kidnap an innocent person, lie to everyone I've ever given a damn about, break my family's heart, lose three years, and watch a world get torn apart. Perhaps not all of it was my fault, but the majority was. And it will always be my fault that my family has suffered as it has. My mother doesn't trust anything I say, and my father and brothers have no idea who I actually am. My brothers think I'm twenty, and don't believe I love them as much as they love me. If I ever dare refuse their company, I must be angry or getting sick again. God forbid I tell them to leave me alone. I've left them alone for too many years in their life." He paused, still staring angrily at the floor. He looked like he wanted something nearby for him to kick. "They deserve better from me. They deserve better than me."

"But you saved your father! You're the reason your brothers even exist! The reason your mother's mind is alright again! And if it weren't for you, can you be sure your family would even be alive by now?" She looked at him imploringly, as if she could not bear to hear his opinion of himself. He looked at her, his eyes slightly hooded, his face slack. "You've saved the entire planet from chaos multiple times, Artemis. Those fairies who try to start war, if you hadn't stopped them, who knows how many people would've died. Yes, you've done some... bad things in your life... but from everything I've seen... My God Artemis! The good you've done outweighs it by a long shot! And after kidnapping that girl, what bad have you done? I mean really bad?" She titled her head to the side again. It seemed to be a habit of hers.

"Bad? Let's see. Blackmail the race I harassed to get back my father, used their power for my own ends, easily revert back to my original evil ways when they took my memories..." He paused there, looking out the window, across the vast expanse of his land. "That's the crux of the matter, really, Rose. After being with them, I think I honestly started to become a better person. It took inhuman creatures to make me a human, not the power crazed, egotistical maniac I was. And the moment they were gone from my life, back I went." He chuckled darkly. "I even insulted my father. I believed he had become weak for wanting to be 'good.' I swore never to be like him, the person I'd gone to hell and back to get back. Without the fairies, I'd still be that person. A selfish bastard who wanted to take over the world because he assumed he could run it properly." Artemis was still looking at the window, but his expression had changed to one of disgust. Rose had a creeping assumption that he wasn't looking past the glass, but was focusing on what he saw reflected back at him.

"I thought you weren't supposed to focus on the bad things in your life." Rose said softly, getting up from the bed to walk behind him. She looked in the glass, seeing her own face and his. "Guilt after all this time won't change anything. You actions, on the other hand... would imply that you have changed. That you are a better person..." She grinned slightly, and it reached her eyes. He looked at her in the reflection as she looked back at him. "I'd say at this point you fall under the category of superhero. How many other people have saved the world multiple times?" He snorted.

"How many superheroes do you know that would hurt innocent people to get what they want?" He looked away from her again, staring. He didn't see her movement, but he felt it when she placed her hand lightly on his right shoulder, and closed his eyes.

"How many of the villains in this world have completely turned around their lives to try to redeem the bad they've done? I don't think good and bad is so black and white, Artemis, and I don't think you do either. And we both know that you can't call yourself a villain any longer." She lightly squeezed his shoulder. He opened his eyes a little, staring down at the ground outside the window.

"Assuming that were true, I am still not a superhero. There's nothing super involved. And as you well know, I still partake in illegal and unsavory activities. Not exactly the sort of ventures a so called "hero" would do." He scoffed at himself, turning to look left.

"And saving the world, your friends, your family, and trying to curtail global warming to save the planet without any acknowledgment or compensation are not the actions of a villain. So if not a superhero, perhaps I'll go with...antihero. Not quite perfectly good, but not evil either... perhaps, in reality, that's what most people are." At his dubious look, she grinned and added "Maybe their actions, both good and bad, are just a little less extreme. Saying something hurtful to someone, but also helping pick up fallen school supplies." She took her hand of his shoulder, and he experienced a rather slight feeling of loss. It disappeared as she took his right hand in her left. "You've been holding onto this guilt for so long, even after the help you got from the fairies. You're supposed to be letting it go now, not clinging to it as a life force. It's been a long time since the clinic." He grimaced slightly at the memory. "You aren't exactly at risk for the complex anymore... but still, you're letting this guilt eat away at you. You've been told all of this before, long before me. You just need to actually _do_ it." She squeezed his hand lightly. He returned the pressure.

"And have you noticed something else, Artemis?" She was smilingly softly again, glancing at him at an angle. He lowered his gaze.

"What?"

"You've started thinking of me as Rose. Not Miss Flynn. Not even Rosaline." Her eyes twinkled.

Staring out the window at the sky, the grass, at whatever caught their eyes, neither truly considered the fact that they had hardly know each other for more than a few hours, and yet, through demented chance, were somehow inextricably close.


	11. Chapter 10

Butler had been listening outside the door for a good part of the conversation, hearing how much Rosaline had gotten out of Artemis. He panic upon the realization, as it meant that she had a whole new hand to play with the knowledge. She had what she wanted, she didn't need Artemis anymore. But upon listening further, he heard Artemis' self-loathing, and Rosaline's adamant reasoning that he was not evil, repeating the arguments that had been used on him for a year. And yet somehow, it seemed her words held more weight. He heard them walking, their voices getting a little further. She thought him a hero?... Even after everything she knew? She was either a rabid idealist, or judged humanity with a different sort of standard from the rest of the world. He remained outside the door, growing slightly nervous when they stopped talking. But he couldn't hear anything that called for action. He leaned against the wall, trying to focus on any movement, his face remaining stony as he considered Rosaline's ease at breaking down Artemis' walls.

Butler was not the only person listening in on this conversation. Two other creatures listened and watched the scene unfold, both wincing inwardly at Artemis self-deprecating attitude. They tried to contain their shock at the ease with which the girl touched him, and the fact that Artemis made no attempt to hide himself from her. Both were understandably worried about the entire situation. Their only human companion had betrayed them, as the videos clearly allowed, to a person he couldn't possibly know. A random orphan girl, who he'd only met today, was being paraded through his house and to his mother as his _girlfriend_, and he'd... somehow told her everything about his life through a handshake...which had led to a rather awkward viewing for the two, who had averted their eyes slightly to give Artemis a semblance of privacy. The shorter spoke first.

"I don't want to believe it. Not after all this time. He can't have honestly revealed everything to her. He didn't even _tell_ her anything. They just shook hands and she knew." The small female shook her head slightly, unwilling to believe what was happening, or the repercussions that would have to follow.

"You heard him, Holly. He openly admitted to having met us. He didn't even think about, judging by his reaction. He has also realized what he's done, because he got worried. But what I don't understand is that substance. She got it on her hand, and suddenly nothing made sense. And he's been saying that the dust itself gave them this connection. A mental connection. I need to get ahold of some, analyze it. He's in severely hot water at the moment, and that dust might be the only thing that saves him." Foaly shook his head, anger, sorrow, and more than a little bit of curiosity coursing through him.

"But that girl..." Holly said, looking at the long red hair flowing down her back, her hand still in Artemis'. "He and she both talked about her, and according to her, and him, really, she isn't human. And from what she said, it sounds like she has magical abilities similar to ours."

"Except according to her, she can't control it. I know. I heard. But it doesn't really change the fact that he revealed us-" Holly cut him off, hope of a loophole driving her now.

"But not to a human! He didn't reveal us to a human! He's found a creature that doesn't technically belong to the human race. And he seems to believe she's like us... that she's a fairy. This isn't a typical case. It's diff-" Foaly snorted, a bitter, frustrated sound.

"Do you think that's going to matter to Trouble? He can't stand Artemis. If he gets word of this, he's going to start demanding a mind wipe. He's never been one for listening to the whole story, and don't give me that look. I know he's your friend, so you know all this. He won't care about the truth. He's only going to want Artemis out of the picture. And he wouldn't believe us anyway." Foaly shook his head sadly. "I wouldn't believe it either. Frankly, it sounds impossible."

"What? The girl?" Holly looked at the screen again. The girl's face was peaceful, her eyes slightly hooded as she gazed across the Fowl estate.

"I can't understand how she acquired magic. I know Artemis retrieved some once, but that was vastly different. I highly doubt she's been hitchhiking through the dimensions. Our scanners would've picked up on it. So, frankly, she is an anomaly. There's no way a human stole magic from us. They can't physically do it. And there's no way she is a fairy." He paused, considering something. "Humans and fairies cannot procreate together. She isn't some natural hybrid. I can't even understand her existence. This leads me to a rather unpleasant theory." He frowned again, looking at the slight girl beside Artemis. "She's so normal looking, with the exception of her ears, and rather small stature."

"What are you thinking?" Holly asked, although she was pretty she knew what he was going to say. She wasn't born "naturally." They both stared at the girl on screen, who'd just met Artemis today, and had somehow already managed to know him so well.

"She was created by someone. And I'm guessing it was one of our people. The thing that's starting to worry me now though, is why. And..." He trailed off, his face visibly paling in reaction to his thoughts. "What if she isn't alone in the world?"

Dinner proved to be a rather awkward experience. The boys were waiting for an opportunity to screw with their brother, Butler was sitting next to Angeline, across from Artemis, who was sitting next to Rosaline. Angeline was eyeing the "couple" carefully, looking for any telltale signs of lies. Both were exceedingly grateful for their in-depth connection now, because without it, they would never have been able to answer the questions she probed them with.

"So, Butler tells me you two have been corresponding via email, is the correct?" She look at the girl first. She would be the one to reveal a lie. The girl merely smiled at her.

"Yes, it's been going on for some time now. He's been rather persistent in his quest for that dust." She continued to smile, as if fondly recalling their exchanges. Artemis grinned dryly.

"And why do you want this 'dust,' Arty?" Angeline said sweetly, but Artemis didn't react to the nickname.

"I want to run some tests, a few experiments. If it has any true medical uses then the months of emails to her might be worthwhile." He ended his explanation by jerking his thumb toward Rosaline, grinning as she unconvincingly huffed indignantly.

"And my inbox will stop having a new message every few hours." She'd crossed her arms smirking as she looked at him. They'd planned out everything they would say on the plane and with the link. There would be very few questions his mother could ask that they wouldn't be prepared for.

"Hmmm. And what exactly is this 'dust' called?" Angeline had yet to hear anyone give this substance a name. Surely the girl or Artemis had a name for something they'd talked about for months.

"Oh, well, we haven't really given it an official name yet. After all, we haven't run enough tests. So far, I've just been calling it supersand. Simple, and easy to remember. I think I'll leave Artemis to come up with a technical sounding term."

Angeline spoke quickly, before Artemis could respond.

"And how did _you_ acquire a substance that my son was unable to find? I've been assured it is very rare, after all." Angeline's eyes glinted, for the girl had notably started.

"Well, it was, sort of an accident, you know. I was in the forest, looking at the various foliage there, when I came across this peculiar looking dust surrounding the base of a rather old and large tree. There were a few plants growing in it, so I took some samples. I went back a few times, gathering more, and used it on some plants I was growing. Their size and health increased dramatically. Of course, I don't have Artemis' technology, but I came to a conclusion that the substance stimulated plant growth, and after examining the plants, it appeared to be at the cellular level." Rosaline finished her explanation calmly, with a note of pride in her voice. Artemis thought she could have been a wonderful actress. He might have actually considered her truthful had he been in his mother's position.

Angeline seemed almost disappointed at the valid sounding explanation she was given. She continued to eat her dinner, preparing her next tactic of interrogation.

'Well then, enough about business and experiments. You're from Crosshaven, my dear? Has your family lived there all your life?" Rosaline paled visibly. 'Aha!' Angeline mentally cried.

"Um, well, I have lived there all my life, but I don't have any family. I've lived in a boarding school for the last few years, which I got into on a scholarship." She finished speaking, clearing her throat uncomfortably under Mrs. Fowl's incredulous stare. Artemis didn't even notice that his right hand had found her left again under the table, and she didn't react as their fingers twined.

"O-Oh! I see..." Angeline looked as uncomfortable as she felt. If the girl was an orphan, she could hardly probe her for information about her background. What could she even know?

'How do you...like to...spend your time, Miss Flynn?" She spit the question out as soon as it came to her. Anything to break the awkward tension. Rosaline seemed to relax a bit.

"Oh, I usually go for walks along the water, or through the forests whenever the weather allows. And I have a tendency to collect plants to catalogue." Artemis smiled at her candidacy. No point in lying now. She did like plants. He'd seen that for himself.

"Ah, you enjoy nature?" Angeline found it difficult to believe that her son could have much in common with a girl who went on leisurely walks in forests.

"Oh yes, I always feel at ease when I'm outside. But my inner science geek makes everything technical." Rosaline laughed lightly. Angeline frowned.

"What do you mean, technical? What do you find technical?" Rosaline grinned again.

"Perhaps, systematic would be a better term, Rose." Artemis looked at her, tilting there joined hands slightly as he turned his head. Rosaline smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "I think you're right." She turned back to Mrs. Fowl.

"I'm systematic because while walking, I try to catalogue the plants I see in my head. It's my personal challenge. Naming every tree, every plant. If I can't get it, I take a sample back to find out later. The same goes for the beach and seashells. Although granted, I do like to appreciate the beauty of nature." Angeline groaned inwardly. Now she understood how they got along. They had scientific minds.

"And, do you plan to pursue this as a career?" Angeline was starting to resign herself to the fact that the girl might actually suit Artemis. God help her.

"I would like to major in biology, looking into medical school." Rosaline looked down at her plate, carefully taking a bite of her steak.

Dinner carried on in a similar fashion, Angeline probing Rosaline, Artemis' hand in her own, and the twins growing steadily bored. Butler was the only one who didn't relax.

"Well, with hair like mine, I strive to avoid wearing orange, otherwise I look like a walking carrot." Rosaline and Angeline laughed together. Artemis chuckled slightly.

"So what colors do you prefer? What's your favorite?" Angeline asked, taking in Rosaline's hair. The orange must make finding decent looking clothes of a proper color difficult. Rosaline opened her mouth to reply, but Artemis spoke first.

"She doesn't have a favorite," Artemis said, quite confidently. Rosaline turned her head to him slightly, her lips quirking. "She doesn't have a favorite color. But she hates light blue." Rosaline frowned slightly, and Artemis squeezed her hand momentarily. It wasn't difficult for Butler to guess why she would hate light blue.

"You don't like light blue? But then how do you enjoy nature? The sky, the water...?" Angeline tried to ignore the fact that her son knew such a mundane detail about the girl.

"Oh, I don't mean I hate it in my surroundings. I hate it, on me." She looked down, eyeing her right hand.

As the evening came to close, and with it Angeline's questions, the twins took their chance to speak with Rosaline. As she and Artemis went down the hall, they followed. Quickly grabbing Rosaline's hands, they pulled her backward with them through a door. Swiftly locking out Artemis, the boys leaned against the door, eyeing the girl. Her surprise wore off quickly and she crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow at the devils.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, gentlemen?"

"We have some questions for you, Miss Flynn." Said Myles, now leaning back in a chair. Both boys grinned mischievously.

"Ah I see. You are the Godfathers? And I told you to call me Rosaline." She went to turn on the lights, flooding the room which turned out to be a playroom. She burst out laughing. "Are we on your turf now?" She leaned against the door, waiting for Artemis to come back and retrieve her.

"We just want to know more about you, and not the kind of questions Mum was asking." Beckett said, leaning against a toy chest. Myles grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"For starters, why wouldn't you give our brother any of that substance? He doesn't need or want anyone's help when he's working."

"Oh I get it now." Rosaline shook her head, grinning softly at the boys. Myles frowned.

"Get what? Just tell us why-" Beckett started, but Rosaline easily cut him off.

"You're both jealous." They started for a second, before Myles snorted. "You're jealous because Artemis and I are going to work together on an experiment, when he could have his brilliant younger siblings assist him instead of some lowly high school girl." Myles and Beckett were actually pouting now. "You know, if you asked him, he would probably let you help him, at least a little."

Myles and Beckett both let out snorts of disbelief.

"You clearly don't know him all that well after all. He never lets us help, no matter what we say." It was said with a fair amount of sadness mixed with sarcasm.

"I know he loves you both rather immensely," she started, easing away from the door to look at the more directly. Her eyes were rather soft now. "And I know that despite his exterior, he enjoys being with you, aside from wanting to be alone occasionally. And furthermore, I know with utmost certainty that he hates hurting your feelings or making you feel unwanted. You are not, I assure you. But as his brothers, I'm sure you're aware of how much he enjoys his space." She smiled gently at them now. "I doubt you'll hear him admit it, but you are both precious to him."

The boys looked at her, not wanting the scene to get any more emotional. Myles and Beckett both shifted uncomfortably, blushing slightly as a stranger told them of their brother's love. Myles was the first to break the silence.

"How would you know?" For the first time since her arrival, Rosaline thought they sounded their age.

Artemis was rounding the corner when he glanced behind him to ask Rosaline if she wanted to retire, when he realized that she was no longer in his presence. How had he missed that?

He started back down the hall, calling her name while trying to listen for her voice.

"Rose? Rose, where've you gone now?" He was about to make a left when he heard voices from behind a closed door. The handle didn't budge.

"precious to him."

"How would you know?" soft, lilting laugher came beyond the door.

"How indeed?"

Artemis unlocked the door, glaring at his brothers as everyone jumped. He strode over to Rosaline, taking her left hand and taking her with him.

"I'd appreciate it if you two wouldn't take people away without asking them."

They walked briskly down the hall, heading to his room. He shut the door behind him, and started talking quickly.

"I've tried to remain calm for the sake of my family, but I can do that no longer. Did you sense my fear in the sitting room? Do you understand what is coming?" He took her shoulders, not tightly, but enough to convey his nerves. She realized what he meant.

"I...I felt it in the very beginning. You broke a rule and now..." she took a shaky breathe. "Now they are coming for you... for us. I gathered I shouldn't say anything, and you seemed to become more relaxed once I was informed. But, why are you more relaxed? Aren't they en route? It shouldn't really take them that long to get here... just a matter of hours. I didn't see your thoughts on what they'll do though." She paused. "What _are_ they going to do?" She looked at him, wide eyed.

"There are a few options available to them. One, they could kill us. They are rather sophisticated in it, as well, and would most likely want to use the biobomb. That would eradicate every living thing in the house, including the innocent. Two, they could simply make us disappear, the mad Artemis Fowl gone nutters once again. Three, and this is I hope the most likely option, they will mind wipe us, including Butler and my mother. To them, I have broken a crucial rule in revealing their existence, and they cannot let it slide. I can't believe how foolish I was. But truly, I didn't precisely break the rule. I didn't reveal their existence to a regular human. I told you," he glanced at her apologetically. "You, who are not exactly a normal human. While the more intelligent of them will probably realize the importance of this fact, others will be less lenient." He smiled wryly. "I have of course managed to piss off quite a few of them."

"Foaly." He turned to look at her, surprised.

"What?"

"Foaly will help you... He's clever. He'll be able to see the difference. And after all, he's the one who is watching your house." She paused, and a small smile grew on her lips. He continued to look at her, left eyebrow raised. "He's watching us now, right?" Her eyes darted around, as if she could see a camera.

"Probably," he said after a pause. Did she seriously want to talk to them?

"Right. Well then." She lifted her head, looking slightly upward. "Hello. If this is Foaly watching, then I really must say it is a pleasure. But past formalities, if you've been watching this whole time, surely you can see this isn't your average case. I'm not human. So, Artemis hasn't really done anything wrong. But I suspect that you already know that. So please, I," she paused, and took a breath. "I know that you all live beneath the surface. If you're already sending someone here, give them different orders. Don't let them kill us or mind wipe us just yet. Ta-take me back down with you. You can run tests! You'll see that I am most definitely not human."

"Well, you two have already caused a small crisis down here. And I've already determined what is going to happen." Artemis and Rosaline spun around, looking at his computer, where a horse like creature was staring back at them. "You can never go very long without starting something, can you Artemis?"

"Foaly," He strode over quickly. "You have been watching, right? Did you also see what happened in Crosshaven? I don't mean to be presumptuous, but please tell me you kept an eye on me." He leaned over his desk, staring at the centaur.

"Yes, I did, and it's a good thing too, given your situation. And I almost got my hide tanned for delaying to inform Trouble." Foaly looked at him hard, and Artemis felt another wave of guilt.

"What was Trouble's verdict?"

"He wanted to mind wipe you on the spot." Artemis closed his eyes. "But, I showed them the footage from Crosshaven first. So the first thing they saw was a human girl use magic. Needless to say, that shocked them enough to realize this was special." Foaly stopped, and Artemis moved over as Rosaline came up, standing next to him in front of the screen.

"So what does that mean for us? Are we going to have the memories taken?" Foaly stared at the girl for a moment before responding.

"As I said, that's what Trouble wants. But fortunately for you the council disagreed. They have ordered you Mud People down here for questioning and...examination. Holly is on her way with a few others. Trouble managed to convince the council you were a flight risk and could resist. Especially with you troll defeating bodyguard. They should be there in about another hour. You, Butler, and Rosaline are all coming." Foaly pursed his lips. "Don't let your mother cause a fuss, will you? Trouble ordered those grunts to use whatever force necessary. He's being more pigheaded than usual."

Before Artemis could respond, Rosaline had lowered her head closer to the screen, a small smile once again on her lips.

"So I'm going? I'm really going? To the fairy civilization?" She asked breathlessly, eyes wide with her glee.

"Yes, but don't think it's going to be mystical or a wonderland." Foaly narrowed his eyes at her, but she rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

"I've already seen what it looks like. It's still incredible. I can't believe I'm actually going to see it for myself though. Should I bring the clothes I brought to Artemis'? Or are human things not allowed?" She went over to her bag, throwing it over her shoulder as if leaving right now. Artemis turned back to the screen.

"So, I suppose I should tell you about the dust." Foaly gave him a half glare.

"Yes, you probably should, considering that was the hardest thing to sell to the council. Mystery dust that involved a mental connection. Trouble claimed I was making it up, trying to protect my Mud Boy friend. The videos proved it was special, but the council is still cross. What exactly is it, Artemis?"

"It's some sort of dust like substance that contains magic. Basically I was going through various mythologies and its existence kept cropping up. I looked into it." Artemis explained the dust as he had to Rosaline.

"That can't be possible. Magic is harnessed through magical creatures. How can it just crop up in the world?" Foal looked down, a hand running through his mane.

"I don't know, my friend. That's why I was trying to get ahold of some. To be honest I couldn't believe it was occurring naturally, or that no one has tried to harness it before. But the rumors about it appear to be quite true. I did achieve a mental connection."

"Well, bring it with you, obviously. You're going to need it to make your case to the council. Mind wipe is still on the table." Foaly checked the time. You've still got about a half an hour. I'd get some things together. I don't really know how long you'll be here. Gods know that Trouble is going to wreak havoc." He paused and checked his screen. "I need to go. Good luck with Holly. She's not really pleased with you." He disappeared, and Artemis sighed. It was one of those days.

He turned to look at Rosaline, who was sitting on bed, tapping her fingers on her knee. She looked up at him, standing and smiling as she approached.

"So, the infamous Artemis Fowl returns to the fairy city. What _will_ he do?" She stood in front of him, eye brow raised.

"I need to gather a few things." He started dragging out a suitcase, loading it with clothes as Rosaline leaned against the wall. He only put in a few days' worth, locking it and placing it on the ground. "If they want us for longer, they can wash them. They do a better cleaning job anyway."

"Yeah, well, I probably won't even be released once they have me underground, will I? I'm a threat to their security, now more than ever." She walked over to the window, gazing across the landscape once more. "I might never see the real sky again. Might as well remember it now." Artemis stood and walked over to her, taking her hands in his. A part of him was still astounded by his behavior around her, but he couldn't help it any more. She was now probably his closest friend.

"I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen. You are not going to be treated as a science experiment. You're not an animal, which they won't be able to contest. You're either a human, or a fairy. Either way they can't treat you as anything less." He paused, pulling away and going to his drawer. He pulled out a small tube. "Best put these in now. We're going to need them, I expect." He held out a second tube to her. She took it, puzzled.

"Why do we need contact lenses? Will we have vision problems down there?"

"Not exactly."


	12. Chapter 11

**Why hello! I'd just like to address a point made by one of my reviewers. I know Artemis is being a little open with his feelings/thoughts in this, but actually I did that on purpose. After having shared so much with Rosaline already, I've been trying to convey that it is easier for him to open up now that she's already gotten inside his head (an utter labyrinth, I'm sure.).**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

They were sitting on the bed when Butler arrived. Artemis had told Butler of the situation, and he had prepared his own supply of clothes. The twins had already gone to bed, following a rather affectionate hug and hair ruffling from their brother. Mrs. Fowl was in her room, reading by the lamplight. Artemis and Rosaline had spent their remaining time together merely talking, about a wide range of topics from the fairy city to favorite foods. Artemis couldn't remember the last time he'd had a conversation such as that. It seemed foreign.

"So you know I don't fancy light blue, for obvious reasons. What else did you figure out about me?" She was lying on her stomach on his bed facing him as he leaned against the wall opposite her. He thought about her question.

"You like the ocean. You enjoy the sea breeze. And you like flowers so much that you have actually used your magic to create them around you." She grimaced.

"One of my more girly hobbies. I enjoyed collecting flowers as a kid, and so if there weren't any around, I fixed that. I think I would return multiple times to the same spot, and my flowers would still be there." She rolled onto her back, her hair falling off the bed and she gazed at the ceiling.

"What's your favorite flower then?" Artemis asked.

"Hmm. I suppose it would have to be...small, yellow roses. As cliché as that sounds, given my name, I do like them. Plus, there aren't enough roses in Ireland." She arched her neck, looking at him upside down, grinning. "What's your favorite flower, Artemis?" He snorted.

"I don't have a favorite flower, Rose. I have a favorite color, which is red."

"Interesting. How about food then? Or perhaps that is too broad. Favorite dessert?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think I've ever considered it that hard. I suppose I rather fancy pomegranate sorbet. Generally I don't have much of a sweet tooth." He glanced up at her, leaning his head against the wall. "And you?"

"I don't really eat that much dessert either, actually. But I do love red velvet cake. Red velvet cake with real cream cheese icing. My favorite thing to eat is fruit, though. I'm always snacking on it. What about favorite meal? Surely you must have some oh so upper class, ridiculously gourmet entrée you favor." She grinned again.

"How stereotypical of you. In that case I accuse you of loving some chemically bound processed product that comes in a vacuum seal as your favorite meal." They both laughed lightly. She looked out the window again.

"Actually, Mister Artemis, my favorite meal would be an Italian pasta dish that involves ricotta cheese, such as stuffed shells, ravioli, or manicotti. I can't really choose from amongst them. And yours?" He smirked.

"I enjoy gourmet salads. I don't have a favorite. It would be rather difficult to choose."

Rose sat up, legs dangling off the bed as she thought of something.

"What is it?" Artemis asked her, tilting his head.

"The fairies don't eat meat, do they? And, they despise hunting animals. Am I right?" She looked up at him, wonder in her eyes.

"That is correct. Although the goblins and dwarves don't mind as much. Mulch enjoys real meat. How did you arrive at that conclusion?" Artemis stood up, stretching his legs as he walked to the window. Rosaline lay down on the bed, placing her head on the pillow instead of hanging off the side.

"I've never really been that fond of meat. Eating another creature never held much appeal to me. I'm not honestly a vegetarian though, because while I don't _like_ to eat meat, I still do enjoy the taste, and won't cause a fuss when it is given to me. I just don't generally choose it myself. And, I don't know, something in my head sort of clicked when we talked about food. I probably got it out of your head." She shrugged, but a fiercer look entered her eyes. "I absolutely abhor hunting. There is no reason to go out and kills animals for sport. When you have to do it for food, that's one thing. But using their fur for fashion is disgusting. And completely unnecessary." Rose blinked, and looked over at him, lowering her eyes apologetically.

"I'm sorry…Didn't mean to go off like that. I don't mean to sound so judgmental. I mean, having real fur isn't really-" Artemis started laughing, and Rose broke off, giving him a confused look.

"My mother has always wanted to go on a save the world crusade. She is against real fur clothes, and doesn't allow any of it in our house." He paused. "I was not so inclined at first. You saw what I did to JayJay as a child."

"And I've seen what you've done after. Don't start self-loathing again. You need to be calm and collected for when they get here." He rolled his eyes, smirking.

"So, besides what I have seen in your head, what is Haven like? How many fairies actually live down there?" She continued to stare at the roof of his four poster bed.

"There are roughly ten thousand inhabitants. It runs on geothermal energy and rests hundreds of miles below ground. They have false sun strips on the rock ceiling to give the illusion of night and day. And just like humans, there are ghettos and upper class. So really, the main differences are that their technology blows us out of the water." He finally walked over and sat on the edge of the bed with her. She sat up again, back against the head board. She smiled sweetly.

"And they're short." Artemis let his back fall unto the bed as he laughed.

"Yes, Rose. The majority of them are short." He brought his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes and smoothing over his cheeks.

"Did you feel tall as a kid next to them? I'm pretty short compared to normal humans. Will I be tall down there?" Rose asked in mock wonder. She was on her stomach again, knees bent in the air, propping her head in her hands, leaning on her elbows. He turned his face toward her, chuckling softly.

"We're about to be, basically, abducted by a superior intelligence, taken to their base, and _you_ in particular are going to be examined, and you're thinking about the height difference?" He closed his eyes, putting his right hand over his face again.

"Maybe I'm distracting myself from the imminent future. Don't ruin it." She paused, before looking at him again. His face was still covered. "Will Holly and the other fairies… see me as a threat? Like, am I going to be taken away in cuffs or something?" The layer of trepidation in her voice did not go unnoticed. He sat up, bringing his legs onto the bed, one stretched toward her, the other bent and supporting his left arm. She mimicked his posed, leaning against the headboard.

"I told you, they won't treat you like an animal. Holly has been watching the same footage as Foaly. She knows you're a perfectly sentient being. The other fairies are going to be under Trouble's orders, which probably include shooting me with the least possible provocation. And," he paused, looking her firmly in the eye. "There is the possibility that he will have told them to incapacitate you, that you are a threat working with constant threat, Artemis Fowl. Keeping this in mind, I suggest you keep close to Butler. He always intimidates them fairly well." She nodded, laughing.

"Yes, I imagine he would. Recycling the short jokes, if he looks so terrifying to us, what does he look like to _them_? They must need to watch where he steps." She giggled as Artemis snorted.

They both jumped when said bodyguard came into the room, carrying a large suitcase which Rose assumed contained weapons of mass destruction. Artemis merely turned his head, raising an eyebrow.

"I assume that doesn't contain weapons, seeing as they'd just be confiscated in a millisecond." Butler grunted.

"Given the circumstances, I'm bringing supplies for a good amount of time. God knows how long we're going to be down there this time. I also assumed that you wouldn't bring enough." Rosaline laughed at Butler's final comment, eyeing the sparse bags the two young adults had packed.

"Apparently they do a better wash job down there, so we are going to take advantage." Rosaline quipped brightly, eyes shining with renewed excitement. Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Well, I've come to collect you two. They should be here in about five minutes. We need to be outside, and we need to do so quietly, since Artemis elected not to tell his mother anything." Butler went to pick up the bags, Rosaline refusing to make him carry hers. The threesome quietly exited Artemis room, going down the hallway on light feet so as not to alert the matriarch of Fowl manner that something was afoot. They made it to an exit undisturbed. Outside in the cool night air, Artemis felt the familiar sensation of being watched. He looked around, breathing deeply.

"Good evening, Captain Short." He said to the air. The air responded curtly in front of his face.

"Evening to you too, Mud Boy."

**Question: Do you guys have as hard a time reading filler as I do writing it? Sorry for the unexciting chapter. It will heat up next time! Update in a few days!**


	13. Chapter 12

Holly materialized in front of him, followed quickly by four other fairies, all of whom were armed with DNA canons. She landed in front of him, her eyes obscured by her helmet. He looked down, signing lightly. Why was it that whenever they were together, it was due to conflict?

Rosaline had gasped audibly as the fairies appeared, gripping her bag tightly. Artemis' friend Holly was in the front, but there were five total. Suddenly short jokes weren't as funny when said midgets are armed to the teeth. She gulped.

Butler had assessed the situation quickly. The four fairies in back look tensed, ready for anything. They held their guns too tightly, too ready to attack. He edged closer to Artemis.

Artemis continued to stare at Holly, waiting for her to lift her helmet. He wasn't going to have a conversation with a robot.

Holly continued to stare at him, reminding herself that now was not the time to start throwing accusations. Wait till later.

"Are you ready to go? We need to move quickly. The Council is understandably anxious." Her tone was clipped, and she saw Artemis sigh again.

"Of course. Let's depart immediately. We have much to discuss." Artemis extended his arm in front of him, signaling the fairies to lead the way.

The four other fairies split into two, making a path for Holly and the humans to walk. The guns were aimed at them constantly.

When the ship materialized, Rosaline made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a squeak. She grabbed Artemis' arm, eyes wide. He raised an amused eyebrow, and she looked down, embarrassed.

As the all boarded, they started to hear the faint sound of yelling. Artemis turned, dreading filling him as he recognized his mother's frantic voice. He saw her figure in the distance, and suppressed his guilt as he turned back to hurry on board.

"Artemis! Artemis, stop! Come back! You come back here right now! Stop this insanity!" Her distant voice reached all their ears as he grabbed Rosaline's arm to rush into the cabin. He turned to Holly.

"Please make this quick." She didn't miss the slight strain in his voice. She felt a sudden slice of panic, remembering what guilt had done to him before. He leapt into the pilot seat, everyone taking their own places; Artemis next to Rosaline, Butler in the front with Holly, and the four fairies in back, guns ever ready. The ship was in the air in moments, and as they took off, had an unfortunately good view of the sprinting form of Mrs. Fowl, whose mouth was open in screams. Artemis couldn't look at her for more than a second.

The ship sped away into the night, leaving a breathless Angeline staring up at the dark sky, trying to see some trace of it. Tears fell down her cheeks as her breath came in heaving gasps, sobs escaping every so often. She couldn't go back inside. She had to keep staring at the sky, desperate for some sign her son was coming back.

"What'll it be this time, Artemis? Will you come back comatose? Brain dead? Or just DEAD?" Her scream was carried on the wind, but was only heard by a few nocturnal creatures. With a final sob, she wrapped arms around herself, heading back toward the mansion, the cold unbearable.

IIIII

Holly glanced back at Artemis, and he prepared himself for the onslaught of questions, accusations, and insults. He didn't wait long.

"Are you going to start explaining or continue to sit there idly with a stupid look on your face?" Was that two out of three? In one sentence? He took a breath.

"The dust is a magical substance which creates a psychic link between two users…"

Explanation once more out of the way, Holly was left staring at the front of the ship incredulously. As impossible as it all sounded at first, the connections between everything did have a semblance of truth to them. And with the dust on his person, no one on the council would be able to dispute his claim. Well, Trouble probably would on principal. But then again he would do that if Artemis sneezed too loudly near the entrances to Haven. And there was now a bigger issue to discuss.

"Alright, I'm going to believe you, mostly because I've seen Foaly's footage and can't think of any way to dispute what you've told me. But what about _her_? How exactly does she fit into all of this? You can't truly plan on telling the Council that you just so happened to meet her when you just so happen to be making a deal with magical creatures that just so happens to involve magic dust which just so happened to get on her. That's too many just so happens, even if it is the truth. That is probably going to be the hardest selling point. Furthermore, what is she?" Holly turned around to look at the red head, giving her a once over. There were definitely fairy traits in her physically, such as her prominent cheek bones and pointed ears. But she was still too tall.

"Your name is Rosaline Flynn, right? And you don't have any family? So there's no one to tell us where you came from, who you're descended from?" Rosaline shook her head.

"There is no one. I was found in a plaza one day and taken to the police station. No one claimed me, and they put me in the orphanage. I only know my name is, in fact, Rosaline because I was apparently found with small piece of paper tucked in my blanket that said the name. I gave myself a last name when I was younger. Flynn seemed appropriate given my hair. There was no record of my birth at any local hospitals, since no babies went missing. And doctors believed I was only a few days old by the time they found me. There's nothing." Rosaline shook her head helplessly.

"I'm so for you, truly I am, but that doesn't help our situation. The council is going to go nuts. And you," Holly looked at her again. "You're going to be thoroughly interrogated. That means it will probably involve a _mesmer _for truth purposes, and a little dark room. You also will have to testify before the council. So I suggest you know the answers to any questions they ask you, such as how your abilities work, how long you've had them, what they do-"

"But I don't know the answers to those questions. That's the truth! I don't know, I think my whole life, and I don't know! And what gives them the right to use a _mesmer_?" Rosaline stopped her panicked rant to look at Artemis, who gave her a side glance before talking.

"The _mesmer_ is a type of hypnosis used by the fairies to force compliance. You won't have any choice but tell them the truth. There are rules regarding it, such as forbidding them from using it on their own people. I've actually thought about it in this case. Since she does possess magic, Holly, how do we know that using the mesmer on her won't be breaking a rule? She is, technically, a magical creature. Is the council willing to risk breaking fairy law?" Artemis leaned his head back, turning to look at the four fairies residing in the back. They had glanced around at each other, guns still pointed at every human. His question hung in the air.

"The council is having a difficult time accepting her existence, Mud Boy. They aren't accepting her as one of us. Not yet, anyway. So yes, I imagine they will attempt to use the _mesmer_ to make sure they're getting the truth. So, let's go over it all, calmly this time, shall we?" Holly turned to glance at Rosaline again.

"How long have you had magic?"

IIII

The ride to the center of the earth was spent talking about Rosaline's lonely life. Her lack of any family as far as she knew, her lack of companions (meaning anyone else who knew of her abilities), and her physical and mental characteristics. While most of her answers lined up with those of the fairies, they had a very human aspect to them as well. Her hatred of killing animals was shared amongst the human world, as was her dislike of eating meat. So by the end of the ride, when they finally arrived of Haven, Holly was still unsure where to peg Rosaline. Human or fairy?

They were greeted by a full guard, which immediately escorted them to Police Plaza. Bystanders watched and whispered, as the infamous Artemis Fowl was once more brought to the fairy law enforcement.

Upon presenting themselves before the council, Trouble immediately started in.

"This girl is the one you claim to be a fairy? Look at her! She's a Mud Girl!" He rolled his eyes, as if that settled everything. The rest of the council stared down at Rosaline, their faces unreadable.

"We will determine what is truth and what is false now, Artemis Fowl. And there will most likely be consequences for your actions.


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Special thank you to pearlgirl97 and all my reviewers, whose reviews make me so happy and keep artistic inspiration coming. Now, the interrogation!**

Rosaline tried not to shrink under the glare of seven fairies, whose eyes only left her to look at Artemis. Her nerves were up considerably, which was amusing, considering she had been able to squash when dealing with Butler.

"Human girl." One of the fairies voices rang out in the chamber, making her jump slightly. She looked for the source, and settled on a male, broad shouldered and dark haired.

"Y-Yes, sir?" She dug her nails into her palm, trying to remain calm and collected. Appearing nervous or scared would not help her case.

"You have been brought here today concerning the matter of your existence. It has been brought to this Council's attention that you possess magic, which has been held exclusively by our people for thousands of years. Do you admit to possessing such powers?" All the council members looked at her intently. She inhaled, and let her body relax.

"I do admit to possessing abilities which seem to go beyond those of typical humans. Whether it is your kind of magic or not, I can't say, because I do not know." She looked many of them in the eye, moving quickly over the one called Trouble, whom Artemis said would only cause…trouble.

"Can you describe this ability you possess, and what it is capable of doing?" said another member, this time a small female.

"This magic, as you call it, is a light blue in color, and takes the form of sparks. It appears whenever I am hurt physically, and sometimes under situations of emotional distress." She paused at the narrowed eyes, which seemed to pierce her. She had to take another long breath. "When I'm hurt, the sparks pop up around the wound, and seal the skin that has been broken. The more severe the injury, the longer it takes. Like, with little scraps, they are gone in a matter of seconds. With cuts that actually draw blood, it can take up to a minute, and so on. In the case of emotions, it has only ever happened when I am particularly determined about something, and it is still connected to my physical body. It has happened in gym class, when I was extremely tired after running, but determined to finish first in a race. The sparks appeared at various places on my body, but concentrated on my leg muscles. The pain of exhaustion seemed to melt away, and I was able to continue. But the sparks don't just appear whenever I am tired. They don't appear when I'm sleepy, and that instance was only one of two. The second time was when I was on a playground, and some children were bullying another boy. I got angry, so angry, and the sparks appeared along my arms, giving me strength I do not usually have. I pushed the bullies away, and once they left, the effect seemed to wear off. I have used the magic for little else in my life. I mostly try to avoid it." She looked up at them all, noting that some looked stunned, other skeptical. Trouble looked at her like he was disgusted.

"And are we to merely take your word in this, human? That you just happen to possess magic? You do realize that you're friends with Artemis Fowl? How do we know he didn't give you these powers, huh? One of his little experiments?" Trouble looked at Artemis, as if his statement made him guilty. Artemis made his own fist, glaring at Trouble.

"So you're just going to make things up now, are you Trouble? When did you find evidence that I was using humans or any living creatures, for that matter, as test subjects? Interesting. Do let me know what my findings are, will you?" His scathing remark made Trouble red in the face, and he moved to stand.

"Enough! Commander Kelp, we are not making unfounded accusations here. We are trying to ascertain truth, not play out old vendettas." Trouble grew more red, but remained still in his seat.

"The Commander does, however, bring up an important point, human. How did you obtain magic?"

"I didn't obtain it. I've just sort of had it, my whole life. I remember using it for the first time as a kid when I got scrap. I was about four, I think. I have no idea where it came from, or how it works." Rosaline looked up at the members, pleading for them to see that she was telling the truth.

The dark haired man looked at her hard. He looked at his fellow members, and they nodded.

"You will demonstrate this ability you claim to possess before us now. If you do truly possess magic such as ours, we will treat you as such. But if you have been deceiving us, and this magic was obtained through theft or other methods," he glances at Artemis, who stiffened again. "Then we will proceed accordingly. Now, please demonstrate this ability."

Rosaline looked at them, clearly confused. She looked at each face, which all looked expectant.

"But, I've told you, it only comes out when I am hurt or something. I can't just conjure up sparks out of nowhere. How am I supposed to demonstrate for you?" She looked at them all again, and something in their faces made her think the answer was obvious. Apparently it was, because when she turned to look at the others, Artemis looked outraged, and Holly looked pissed. But not at her.

"You're asking her to self-injure herself to prove she has magic? You can't be serious!" Artemis moved to take a step forward, but Butler quickly took his arm to stay him. Artemis looked at the Council with disgust.

"We insist on whatever form of proof she can give us. Whatever manner is up to her." So, yes, basically, was what the fairy was saying.

Rosaline looked at them all in a new light. She couldn't believe she'd come here thinking the worst would be a _mesmer_. Now they wanted her to what? Cut herself?

"Fine, if you're so adamant. Got a pin on you? Or should I smash my head into a wall for you?" She glared up at them all, nerves lost in a sea of anger and irony. They dared to look down on humans?

"Can you not merely use your 'determination' to create some sparks, as claim you can?" Trouble called a sneer evident on his face. Artemis' face, though Rosaline could not see it, could have made anyone faint from its intensity. He looked up at Trouble with all the loathing in the world.

"Maybe we should break your skin open, Commander. Then she can prove her abilities by healing your injuries. She could heal mine well enough. Sounds just to me, since you're the one demanding evidence." He looked away from Trouble to stare daggers at the other members. "The civilized fairy society, asking for self-mutilation. You are truly so far above the human race." He didn't fight Butler's hold on him. He just stood there, as if looking at a piece of excrement on the sole of his shoe.

"This is not open to debate, Artemis Fowl!" Thundered the dark haired fairy. "As leader of this Council, I order the human girl to prove that her story is fact, and show us her magic. And you _will_ cease speaking out of turn. Your case will be decided next, and hinges upon the verdict of this human's case, which is whether or not you have revealed us to a human. So I suggest you stay silent!" The chamber echoed with the fairy's shout, but Artemis did not seem to feel the apprehension Rosaline did. He continued to scowl at them all, his face still livid.

'His case depends on my own.' Rosaline thought, staring at the ground. 'If they don't accept me as a magical creature, then Artemis is guilty by default. I can do it! It'll heal right away, so, even if it is barbaric…'

"Your refusal to prove your abilities is proof in itself! You are not like us, and no doubt Fowl has used that strange dust to give you a temporary supply of magic. He has broken the law and is now attempting to stall for time! How many more times must we be tricked into thinking that Fowl has changed and all this is a mere coincidence?" Trouble continued to speak, and with each word, Rosaline felt her blood boil. "Let us move onto his case and be done with this distraction. There is nothing special about her, just another of Fowl's lackeys trying to-"

"Artemis HAS changed!" Rosaline's defiant shout rang out, cutting off Trouble's rant. Everyone turned to look at her, but it wasn't just from the yelling.

"He may have made the wrong decision at one point, but that person is gone! You ask how many times you must be convinced. I ask how many times until you will finally accept the truth! Should he go help you save another fairy city from destruction brought about by YOUR people? Or should he help save the planet from a different form of destruction. How about help bring back another species, hmm?" Her voice seemed to expand, filling every corner of the room. Her will to be heard, her strange need to defend Artemis gave her strength. But that wasn't the only thing helping her.

The others in the chamber stared as a slight blue glow started to envelope Rosaline, starting at her chest and moving to her lips. The sparks faded away at leaving her skin, helping to make her voice loud and clear. The sparks congregated around her throat, surging into her skin. As her speech ends, so do the sparks.

The reactions of those around the room varied greatly. Artemis looked smug. Butler looked perturbed. Holly and the other fairies looked stunned. Trouble looked furious.

Rosaline took a calming breath, looking at the faces around her. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked back to see Artemis grinning at her.

"…What?"


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello readers! Just saying a quick greeting. I might not have many updates coming for a little while. I'm a bit swamped with school work. Blah college. So just letting you know!**

The announcement of a verdict and continuing proceedings were moot points after Rosaline's display. While Trouble continued to imply that it was a trick, and that Artemis had given her a limited supply of magic, the council was convinced. Rosaline was the only one surprised.

"I'm fairly certain the magic was healing your throat as you yelled, so that you could continue to project as you were so _determined_ to do. It was just soothing your throat from becoming strained. In any case, you showed them that you did possess magic, and that was enough to confirm that you were a magical creature. So, I suppose I should say thank you for proving me innocent." Artemis grinned at her slyly, before sending Trouble a smug look.

Rosaline gave him a small smile in return, before giving the council her attention once more.

"You have proven that you do possess magic such as ours, girl, but there is much more information we need from you. You are now to be classified as a magical creature, and as such, must remain in Haven. You are a threat to security, given that you do not have full control over your abilities. We also need to examine your body, so that we can determine how you possess magic yet have a human form. You will submit to medical examination, and have our word that no harm will come to you given the current situation. Your case is finished." The dark haired fairy gave her a quick nod, and she backed away quickly. Artemis stepped forward, standing straight and erect, oozing confidence and a smug sense of victory.

"You can wipe that smirk off your lip, Fowl. You have two cases against you, so no, you are not in the clear as of yet." The dark haired fairy looked at him hard. Artemis removed his smirk, but his eyes continued to shine with victory.

'In the case of revealing us to a human, you are cleared by default, as we have determined that the creature Rosaline Flynn is of our kind. However, in the case concerning the illegal procuring of a magical substance, you must now plead your case."

"With pleasure, council members. Firstly, I need an answer. Have you been made aware of what, precisely, this substance is?" Artemis looked at each of their faces, some drawn in confusion. "I thought not. I shall have to explain to you then." For what seemed like the umpteenth time, Artemis explained what he knew of the dust; its powers, its creation, its history throughout human history. Some council members looked aghast, other perturbed. Trouble continued to scowl.

"You expect us to believe that magic is just oozing out of the earth in various places? For thousands of years? Don't you think we would have noticed this by now?" Trouble looked to the other council members for support, and was pleased to see some nod their heads in agreement.

"This substance does not leave a trace of itself once it is spent. And it spends itself on mundane activities, such as keeping a tree alive or giving it more fruit. If does not appear in large quantities, which would make it extremely difficult to track. By the time you know of its existence, it has already gotten to work. I was able to acquire some through a questionable method, which was through the fairy black market." Artemis paused, recalling the creature itself. "I was getting some from a gremlin, or at least it appeared to be some species of gremlin. I should inform you that the creature in question possessed a long, amphibious tongue, which screams genetic engineering to me. But that is a debate for another time. I did not yet inform Foaly of my discovery because I could not be certain that the dust was legitimate. I wanted to acquire some and run some experiments of my own. I did have every intention of informing Foaly if the results were positive." Artemis looked at the members again, feeling a sense of irony that this time he was in fact telling the truth.

"Then you will have no problem submitting to a _mesmer_ to ensure us that you are telling the truth. You'll forgive us if we can't just take your word in all of this, given your history with us." This time it was a female fairy with auburn hair who spoke, looking at him down her long nose. Artemis raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Indeed, given our history, I feel honored that you are actually asking permission to _mesmer_ me. You don't generally give warning on it, do you?" No one responded.

"At any rate, I will submit to your mesmer without a fuss." He reached up to his eyes, seeming to wipe them with his thumb and pointer finger. Rosaline wondered if they would realize he was taking out the contact lenses so that they _could _actually _mesmer_ him. Beside her, Holly let out a small, frustrated breath.

"Just removing my contact lenses, you see. I didn't want someone _mesmering _me just for their own perverse enjoyment. It is rather harmful to a person's eyes, after all. Have at it then." He looked up at them, still confident. Rosaline thought she saw the fingers in his right hand twitch. That meant nerves.

The dark haired fairy looked at him, staring intently into his eyes. Artemis thought he felt a strange sense of foreboding before the magic came out.

"You will speak nothing but the truth, Artemis Fowl."

"Of course," Artemis responded. "I have to tell the truth."

"Was the previous testimony you gave us about the magical substance the truth?"

"Yes, it was."

"Did you truly meet the creature Rosaline Flynn yesterday afternoon?"

"Yes, I met her yesterday afternoon in Crosshaven."

"How did you inform her of our existence?"

"I shared my memories with her through our connection."

"What connection did the dust give you?"

"A mental connection, created when I shook her hand while touching the dust. Our right hands are now the link between our minds."

"What is your relationship with Flynn as of now?"

Before Artemis could respond, Rosaline interjected.

"What does that have to do with anything? He has already confirmed to you that he is telling the truth. Why does it matter what our, our, 'relationship' is?" She looked at them angrily. "Sounds like a major violation of privacy to me."

"You are one of us now. We will ensure that Fowl has no plans regarding your return to the surface." The dark haired fairy glared at her once more. "Now remain silent."

"Fowl, what is your relationship with Rosaline Flynn?"

"She is my friend." Artemis said simply, looking at the members. There was no lie in his eyes.

"Do you have any plans to take her back to the surface without our knowledge?"

"I have no plans to take Rose to the surface without your knowledge."

The dark haired fairy sighed. He released Artemis from the _mesmer_, leaning back in his chair. Artemis blinked a few times before shaking his head slightly. He looked up at them all again, raising his eyebrow once more.

"Well? Are you satisfied?" Artemis did not show any hostility in his stare.

The council members looked at each other, lips pressed into thin lines. The auburn haired fairy spoke first.

"I make a motion. We conditionally clear the human of illegally obtaining the substance, but keep him here in Haven while we examine the substance ourselves. We can keep him on probation because he did use illegal methods to obtain it, instead of informing us in the beginning. I suggest this leniency only because we have confirmed that he was going to contact Foaly."

Trouble opened his mouth to protest, when the other council members started to nod and murmur agreements. The dark haired fairy looked at Artemis again.

"We agree. You will remain here, for now, Fowl, while we study this substance you have brought to our attention. During that time you will assist the centaur Foaly with research. You will be supervised by security cameras or a LEP officer at all times. Miss Short," the fairy called to Holly, who stood at attention. "You have a history with this human, and I believe you can control him successfully. You will be his guard during his stay here."

Holly nodded quickly. She stepped forward to stand beside Artemis. He gave her a small glance.

'This case is closed, Artemis Fowl, but be warned. Should we receive any information that leads us to believe you deceived us, you will be arrested."

Artemis nodded curtly, before turning away. The doors to the chamber opened, and the foursome exited quickly. Holly took them to a police vehicle, putting herself and Artemis in the front.

"I'm taking you all to Foaly for now. Flynn is going to be taken soon for the examination. Hopefully they'll let her come back afterwards, but I can't be sure. This is an extremely tense situation. Rosaline and you can't be left unattended." She looked at them both quickly.

"I won't go anywhere without them." Rosaline said in the back, crossing her arms over her chest. "They could easily kill me so I'm no longer a threat to their precious security. I am not going anywhere alone with a bunch of paranoid fairies."

Holly scoffed, continuing to drive without looking back.

"You're not going to have a choice in the matter, Mud Girl. When they want to start examining you, you need to cooperate. I'm all for disobeying orders, but in this, we all need to tread carefully. Try to remain calm, that's key. They want to find what trips you up." She stopped the car, allowing them all to depart.

IIIIII

"Well look who it is! A trio of Mud People. Or… are they?" Foaly said with a tilt of his long head.


	16. Chapter 15

"Only two mud people, Foaly. We have a confirmed fairy with us." Artemis strode into the lab, carrying the container of dust. He set it down in front of Foaly, who was currently standing in front of a lab table. The centaur looked down, drumming his fingers over the lid.

"I assume that this is the magical dust which started all this."

"Indeed it is. I have been assigned to a_ssist_ you in your research." Artemis said with a look of repulsion. "I regret to inform you I will not be _assisting_ in the study of a material that _I _discovered."

"Why am I not surprise?" Foaly opened the case, taking out the sealed dust with gloved hands. He brought it over to a microscope, whose head was so small it looked like a pin.

"I will, however, be happy to work with you as we endeavor to change fairy history." Artemis said, donning his own pair of gloves. He stood next to Foaly, leaning down to watch the dust. "I recommend you don't touch it though. It would be rather problematic if we lost some to you." Artemis stole a glance at Rosaline, who stood to the side, and caught his small smile.

"Duly noted, Fowl. And if this proves to be mind-blowing, maybe I'll consider forgiving you for not informing me about this substance. Then again, maybe not."

Artemis' lips thinned, as he looked at his long faced friend's profile.

"I am slightly apologetic, Foaly. I will admit to being selfish in not wanting the fairies to steal my discovery before I'd had my fun with it. You understand, being a fellow genius. The officials can be so very narrow-minded." He cast another hopeful glance in his direction. Damn his reformed conscience in wanting forgiveness. Villainy was easier.

"Despite your fluency in sarcasm, I do believe I detect some sincerity in that statement. Perhaps I will let this slide." Foaly did not lift his eyes from the microscope.

"I'm thrilled. Now then, shall I show you some evidence of what this dust can do?" Now Foaly looked up.

Artemis strode over to Rosaline, who had sunk into a seat that was still a little bit small for her. She looked up at him, noticing a smirk on his face. He extended his hands. She took them, allowing him to help her up.

"A demonstration is in order, don't you agree, Miss Flynn?" She grinned back in return.

"Oh, most definitely, Monsieur Fowl." She calmly placed her right hand in his, and both felt a slight shudder run through them both. One head, once again.

"Uh, not to intrude, but what exactly are you two doing?" Holly looked at them both like they were slightly bonkers.

"Holly, would you please stand behind Rosaline, and say any word of your choice into her ear? I shall then say it back to you." He continued to stare at Rosaline, frowning slightly when he heard a small question, one she was trying to keep from him.

_I am your friend. Your friend. Only a friend?_

He looked into her eyes, swallowing slightly. This was a blessing and a curse.

_Rose, do you remember when we put in the contact lenses?_

She looked at him fully, her left eyebrow rose.

_I put in two sets of contacts, Rose. I have only taken out one._

Her eyes widened in realization. He hadn't been _mesmered_ at all. He hadn't told the total truth.

_Are you crazy? What if they find out you weren't mesmered?_

_It wouldn't matter much anyway. My answers were the truth. I just wasn't going to answer irrelevant questions._

She looked at him, smirking in an exasperated way.

Holly took her position behind Rosaline, cupping her hand over her ear.

"You've just told Rosaline "This had better work, Fowl." That wasn't very creative, Holly." Artemis said, looking her while sharing an inward laugh with Rosaline.

"I wasn't going to wax poetic for you, Fowl." Holly continued to scowl at him.

"Of course not. But do you understand, Foaly? The link is strong, and I could basically hear Holly as if she spoke to me herself." Artemis turned to say over his shoulder.

"I think it is sort of like a delayed transmission," Rosaline said. "He can hear it just as fast as my head processes what she is saying, so he'd get it quickly after me."

Artemis nodded at, her silently agreeing. She felt his approval and smiled.

Foaly stepped forward, eyeing them both.

"Well then, let's get started. I have a feeling we'll be here a while, and she's going to be summoned soon."

III

It took the LEP about two hours to come and summon Rosaline. She had been allowing Foaly to examine her right hand when they called for her. Her entourage outside was four fairies, pixies, she believed, from Artemis' memories. They had what he called DNA cannons, and they looked at her like she was dirt.

Artemis had wanted to follow after her, but the Holly refused, saying he was to remain with Foaly. He looked at her, smiling in his cocky way, before asking that Holly or Butler accompany her.

"Forgive me if I don't quite want my friend to be left alone in an underground city she doesn't know." Artemis had said.

So that was how, after debating what would appear more risky, Foaly alone with Fowl and Butler or taking the giant with them, that Butler was taken alongside Rosaline, but he was extremely tense, constantly touching his watch. The pixies had yet to lower their guns.

"What sort of tests are you going to run on me?" Rosaline asked, trying sound confident despite her fear.

"We don't have that information. We are only escorting you to the lab, where a team of scientists will examine you." One of the pixies replied in a clipped tone.

"But why couldn't Foaly run the tests? He's in charge of examining the dust anyway; couldn't he have done the same for me?" Rosaline pressed, her nerves grating.

"As you have just said, he is examining the dust. The council is not willing to wait for that to be finished before starting with you. Please remain silent."

Rosaline stiffened, sitting up straighter in her indignation. Butler flicked his eyes to her, but otherwise said nothing.

The lab she was taken to, she thought, did not seem as up to date as Foaly's. It still blew human hospitals out of the water, but it seemed drabber, like it hadn't been used. There were medical fairies all around the room, and she instinctively grabbed Butler's hand when she saw their tools. He looked at her for a moment before allowing it.

One of the fairies, a female, came forward. She looked Rosaline up and down, visibly unnerved by Butler's presence. She appeared to be a pixie like the others. In fact, they all were.

"Come over here, and your attire shall be removed. You may rest assured that we are all females, and you needn't worry." The fairy backed away again, before continuing.

"You, sir, will not be permitted to remain. We will be going into a sterile environment, and you contain hazardous-"

"I am not going anywhere without Butler, so you can forget it. I know you have the technology to make both of us sterile, and clean our clothing. I am not putting my faith in a bunch of fairies I've never met." Rosaline moved closer to Butler, tightening her grip on his hand as she spoke. For all her bravado, he could practically feel the fear surrounding her.

"Please do not cause a fuss. We are not going to harm you." There was something alluring about the fairy's voice, but it didn't quite penetrate her. She realized they were trying to _mesmer_ her.

"N-no. I will not go quietly. I demand that Butler accompany me." The pixies looked scared, nervous.

"V-very well. Please come this way." Butler and Rosaline moved forward, and were led into another large room. The pixies looked at Butler every few seconds. _He must have quite the reputation down here._

The doors behind them slammed, a loud, jarring sound.

And suddenly, Butler slammed her to her left as hell broke loose.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello Everyone! Happy Halloween! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Just something to add, there's been a slight change in Chapter 15… I left out a small plot point, but it is going to come up in this chapter… My bad! My apologies! Now, onto some much needed plot development.**

Very few times in Rosaline's life had she been terrified for her life. Cuts and bruises didn't scare her (they disappeared too fast), there had been very few robberies near her, and she had never been confronted with a weapon in her life. In fact, the only times she could recall be scared was when severe thunderstorms shook her town. Thunderstorms couldn't be stopped, only endured. And you never knew for how long.

She crashed into the wall painfully, grabbing her left shoulder as she looked around the room. Pixies, males and females, were tearing around the room, holding guns, razors, and other tools she had no name for. All swarmed, looking straight at her. An unstoppable storm.

IIIIIII

"It doesn't seem to blend with nonorganic material. You can rub it all over rocks; it won't do you any good."

"Damn, so no diamonds from shale? No gold from pyrite? How disappointing." Artemis responded, grinning over his microscope.

"You would consider that, greedy little Mud Boy. I thought you didn't care about money anymore." Holly said from her post against the wall.

"I never said that. After all, one cannot make much difference on this planet without funds to back them." Artemis replied softly, still grinning slightly.

"The great, altruistic Fowl, conqueror of global warming, champion of endangered species, coveting gold like the pirates of old humanity. For shame!" Foaly called dramatically.

"I am putting all breeds of horses at the bottom of my list, centaur. You're all nothing but-"

Artemis was cut off as an alarm started to go off. Everyone looked down at his wrist, where his watch was emitting a frantic beeping. He held it to his face, before cursing and flying to the door.

"We have to go! Butler and Rosaline are in trouble. You must take me to that lab!" Artemis yelled at them, standing next to the door as the other two tensed.

"Artemis, what is going on? What does your watch mean?" Holly asked as she went to the door, pushing him out of the way to unlock it. Foaly came up behind them, following the running couple down the hall.

"There will be guards positioned at the door! They won't let us through! Artemis has to remain here."

"This situation has changed. Butler has sent me a distress signal, which he was only to do if the fairies turned against us. Someone has betrayed us. We need to get to that lab."

The doors to Foaly's building burst open, and the trio was greeted by about ten guards, all of whom lifted their DNA cannons.

"Stand down! There's no time for this!" Holly yelled, stepping between Artemis and the guards. "The two people that were taken from here, the giant human and girl, who took them?"  
"A bunch of pixies. They said they were here to take the girl with them to a lab to examine her. We were told they were coming! What exactly is this emergency?" The head guard looked from Holly to Artemis, not relinquishing his weapon.

"The Mud People were not taken as they should have been. We've received a distress signal from them. And-" Holly stopped, eyes widening. "Wait, pixies? Only pixies took them? Wasn't Trouble with them?" The guard looked confused.

"No, he wasn't, Captain Short. It was all pixies. They had the proper identification-"

"Trouble was to escort the girl! We were all informed about this! Why didn't you question them?" Without waiting for an answer, she started forward, heading for the nearest vehicle. The fairy guards yelled in protest. Holly rounded on them, still keeping Artemis behind her.

"You should probably stop speaking to me. You've just allowed a kidnapping because you were too lazy to follow orders. I am this Mud Boy's assigned guard, and I am taking him with me to deal with this. All of you lower you weapons and contact the plaza. They are to follow where my helmet leads them. We have an internal betrayal on our hands."

The other fairies looked at each other before lowering their weapons. The leader turned, shouting orders to follow Captain Short and assist her.

Artemis and Holly jumped into the police car, while Foaly called from the doors.

"I'll monitor you both from here! I'll keep an eye on your coordinates!" The centaur spun around and galloped back into his lab.

The car sped away, Artemis checking his watch to guide them. Fairies crowded the streets, running out to see Artemis Fowl and Holly Short dash away in a police car.

IIIIIII

Butler grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be some sort of monitor on a pole. It quickly crashed into two of the pixies, who in turn dropped their guns, and fell. The next swing took out another pixie, whose gun slid next to Rosaline. She dove for it, scrambling to pick it up and help. Lying on the ground, she looked up in time to see a pixie bearing down on her. She didn't think. She just raised the gun and pulled the trigger. The pixie was blasted back by the plasma gun, and Rosaline leapt to her feet, looking for another target. One larger pixie was aiming at Butler. She fired, blasting it in the gut.

A plasma ball whizzed past her ear, and she dove to the ground once more. She landed in front of the other discarded guns, and looked at Butler.

"Butler! Catch!" She threw the gun at him, which he caught in his left hand, simultaneously whacking another pixie. Rosaline rose once more, now armed with two guns, and stopped aiming too carefully. She opened fire on everything moving toward them.

IIIIII

"Who would've taken Rosaline? What could they want with her?" Holly asked as she sped down the road, guided by Artemis' watch.

"She changes fairy history. Some people might not want that. Have there been any radicals who have spoken out since the counsel was informed? Anyone who called for extermination?" Artemis asked, his eyes never leaving his watch.

"There was a typical crowd outside. I noticed a few who the police were detaining that had weapons. I suppose it's possible they were after her. But who could have a proper ID to show the guards?" Holly asked, making a hard left.

"That's what worries me. That means this is someone with means. And given our current theory about her, it might be someone doing a little cleanup while they still can." His lips pressed into a thin line.

"You mean whoever created her, right?" Right turn.

"Precisely. If I'd been illegally experimenting and suddenly one of my creations was seen by the public, I'd be damn sure I got rid of it before it was linked back to me." Artemis continued to stare.

"There's a good chance we can still help them. Butler must've sent that signal the second he realized something Trouble wasn't there. We can't be far behind them now." Holly pushed sped up, as if emphasizing her point.

"I hope that you are right, but realistically, Butler might not even be with her anymore. This signal might be taking us to him, but not Rosaline."

"We'll get them both." Holly slammed on the breaks, stopped at a plain building.

They both raced up the steps, Holly throwing Artemis a gun in the process.

"Softnoses for the police, set to stun."

Three pixies met them at the door.

"No entrance permitted." One said, standing rigid.

"This is a police matter now. Stand down before I make you." Holly's finger twitched on her Neutrino.

The pixies raised their guns, but Holly had already fired. Two feel before a shot got off. The third dropped from Artemis' shot to his torso. As they ran into the building and looked around, they heard the sound of gun fire and chaos in the room at the other end.

IIIIII

Rosaline and Butler dodged and ducked to avoid the shots, as the swarm never seemed to diminish. She some Butler swinging and shooting, as a wall of bodies built up around them.

Rosaline wrapped her arm around a table leg, pushing it to flip over and using it as a shield. She put her guns over it, trying to hit anyone who got close.

The eyes of the surging pixies seemed crazed, as they stared into nothing as they charged. They seemed almost hazy…

A memory, one that was not truly her own, stirred in her mind. The eyes of one who has been mesmered…

"Butler! Someone's controlling them! I think they've been mesmered!" She ducked again and fired.

"Fairies are forbidden from mesmering their own people! It would cost someone their magic." He swung once more. "And it hardly matters at this point."

Rosaline heard a metal clanging next to her arm. One of them had thrown a scalpel.

She screamed as another caught her across the leg, bringing her to a knee. She fired randomly, pleased when she heard bodies hit the floor. Her pain didn't last long, and she was up and moving after about twenty seconds. She kept firing her guns, feeling a surge of confidence as the pixies continued to fall, and she and Butler remained standing.

No sooner had the thought occurred to her than she heard Butler give a grunt. She turned, and to her horror, a pixie was clinging to his torso, the scalpel in its fist embedded above at his shoulder.

She fired, her shot causing the pixie to fall and crack its head on the floor. Butler stumbled backward, leaning against the wall as he dropped his gun to pull out the blade.

Rosaline jumped between him and the fairies, firing as many times as she could, trying to protect Butler from the mob. But there were too many, and they were starting to get closer and closer…

_Oh God… Someone… Anyone! Please help me!_

"HELP!" Her scream reverberated around the room, but wasn't heard by most when compared to the sudden slamming of the doors as more entered the fray.

**Note: Yeah, I think I might be straying from cannon with giving them all plasma guns, but I really couldn't think of anything else to give them. Neutrinos are fingerprint readers, softnoses kill, and I couldn't think of much else. So, for plot's sake, let's pretend they have made technological advancements and that there are now plasma guns. If anyone can can come up with a different weapon they had in AF that I'm forgetting, I WILL go back and make the change. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story. :D If anyone has any suggestions/criticisms I'd be happy to hear them. And please, if you find any grammatical errors, let me know. I'll fix it, I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

Rosaline screamed again as the doors flew open, turning one of her guns toward them. She screamed again, although this time in relief, when she saw it was Artemis and Holly, both armed.

They immediately opened fire, dropping pixies all around them and heading toward Rosaline, who was still trying to shield Butler.

Artemis dropped beside her, having dragged the table she has originally used in front of them. They crouched together, shooting into the fray.

Holly, ever the amazing soldier, dropped them like flies, and kicked all their guns toward Artemis and Rosaline. Within moments, they all had two guns, which was a massive relief to Rosaline, as her plasma gun was apparently low on ammo.

Holly called over to them as she fired.

"The police will be following the trace in my helmet. We should have reinforcements soon. Artemis! Try to keep those doors open!"

Artemis, still crouching, quickly went to the doors, clicking them into an open position. Suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain across his back and fell with a thud to the floor. He attempted to reach his arm behind him, and was rewarded with fiery pain.

He was dimly aware of Rosaline screaming his name. She was suddenly beside him, dragging him across his belly until he lay next to Butler.

She dropped one of her guns placing her hand on his back, where blood was soaking his clothes. She turned from the battle, continuing to fire randomly as blue sparks flowed into the wound. Artemis twitched and hissed as his skin sealed itself back together. It took her about forty-five seconds, which seemed an hour, before the wound was healed through. She grabbed up her gun again, flinging both arms over the table and shooting.

"What started all this?" Holly yelled as she continued to bob and weave, dodging and shooting.

"Nothing! I wouldn't agree to go anywhere without Butler, and we went through this room and BAM! Crazy, psychotic, pixie army! Thank God for Butler's reflexes or we'd be dead!" She took out another pixie. "They were nervous when Butler wouldn't leave. They must've known he could put up a fight." She suddenly remembered why she'd needed help right away.

"Artemis! Are you fine now? I need you to cover me! I have to heal him!" She called over her shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief when he appeared at her side and started shooting.

Rosaline crawled across the floor once more, going to Butler. His eyes were closed, his jaw clenched. Blood was seeping down his shirt in a dark wave. Panic crashed through her.

"Butler, I need you to let go of the knife, okay?" He opened his eyes and looked at her, his expression pained. He slowly let it go.

She placed her right hand over the knife, wrapping her fingers around it tightly and bracing against his shoulder with her left hand.

"Ok. On three, alright?" He didn't respond.

"One, two, _three_." She ripped out the knife, quickly allowing it to clatter to the floor as she pressed both hands against the wound. Butler seized underneath her fingers, grunting in pain. The blood seeped out between Rosaline's fingers, and she had to right the urge to pull away.

"I-it's okay, Butler. Breathe, please breathe. It helps if you relax. Just give me some time." The sparks were surging out of her hands in a greater force than ever before.

_Well,_ she thought dryly. _I've never healed a stab wound before._

As Rosaline healed Butler, Artemis and Holly continued to deal with the pixies. The numbers had dwindled steadily, and there didn't appear to be more coming in. The bodies littered the floor in front of them, as more pixies climbed and walked over their fellows to reach the humans, reminiscent of No-Man's Land the century before.

It took Rosaline a full two minutes to heal Butler's wound, the skin finally sealing itself in a vertical scar.

She was breathing heavily, and turned to lean her back against the wall. Stars had appeared in front of her eyes during the process, and she was tired… so tired…

Artemis turned for a second to look back at them. Butler was panting, his right hand clutch his left shoulder. He looked at Artemis before starting to rise. They both looked down at Rosaline. Artemis felt a pang of panic.

She was breathing heavily, her face white. She was leaning against the wall, her eyes glassy. Had she been hit?

Butler managed to move to his charge's side, still trying to calm his heart. That healing had been extremely painful, tissue and muscle and veins all pulling back together. He grabbed up Rosaline's discarded guns, firing at the remaining pixies.

After a few minutes, the last of the pixies fell, and a disturbing hush fell over the room, broken only by the panting of the four.

Artemis turned from the site of at least fifty collapsed pixies to his friends. Butler was sitting, breathing steadily. Holly was moving forward, gun at the ready in case any pixies decided to move. Rosaline…

She had fallen to her side, her head resting against the floor, eyes closed. Artemis scampered over, dropping his guns to pull her to him. He took her in his arms, his left at her shoulders and head, his right wrapping around her waist.

"Rose." He said her name calmly, watching for any reaction. She didn't give one.

"Rose." He said it loud, holding her head closer to his. Her eye lids twitched, and she gave a tiny groan. Her left hand came to her head, pressing against her forehead.

"Rose, wake up, please." She opened her eyes slightly, before giving up and turning her head against his chest.

"I'm alright," she breathed. "Just tired."

Holly came over to them, examining Butler's now healed wound for herself.

"She healed it completely, not an easy task. She probably used too much magic at once, healing both of you. Butler, if you can carry her, we need to get out of here." Holly stood, sweeping the room once more with her eyes. "We don't know if there are more coming."

Butler nodded, standing and taking Rosaline from Artemis' arms. Holly came up behind him, running her fingers over his back to pull at the bloody rip. He had a long horizontal scar below his shoulder blades.

They walked out of the building, and were greeted by a crowd of citizens as the police finally arrived. _About bloody time_, Artemis thought dryly.

"Captain Short, what in the name of-" an officer started.

"There's been a leak in our system. These two Mud People," she said, pointing to Butler and Rosaline, "were taken and attacked by a group of pixies, who were operating outside the military chain of command. They have been incapacitated. I suggest you get in there and start arresting them, as they tried to kill all of us." She looked at the officer, who looked shocked.

"You also might want to look into finding Commander Kelp. He was to escort the girl to a laboratory, but did not appear to take her before these pixies did." Holly allowed herself a moment to worry over Trouble's safety. He wouldn't ever abandon his duty. Something was seriously wrong.

"O-of course, ma'am." The soldiers headed inside, leaving a few to escort the group to a vehicle. They clambered in, Butler trying to be careful as he placed Rosaline in a seat next to Artemis.

Holly promptly forbid any of the other officers from entering the car, stating that until they know who caused all this, she didn't trust any of them.

The moment she was in the car, they were speeding away, heading at a break neck pace back to Foaly's lab.

Rosaline moaned once more, her eyelids fluttering open. Her head was against Artemis' shoulder, and she titled it slightly to look around.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"We are returning to Foaly's lab. Given the circumstances, I imagine the council won't object. You _were_ attacked." He felt her nod her head against him before becoming still once more.

Upon arriving at the lab, Holly darted out of the car, Neutrino at the ready. She covered the humans as they went to the doors, hurrying inside before yet another crisis could strike.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

There is something to be said about a well -laid plan. Only the truly clever can create one, and even then it is increasingly rare. A well-laid plan requires so much thought and investigation that many people today simply don't have the time to create one.

When you are lucky enough to conceive a well-laid plan, it means you have no doubt spent hours toiling over diagrams, people of interest, the weather, martial statuses, and occasionally when a person makes a pattern of relieving themselves. At the end of this arduous process, you should have a multitude of symptoms, including baggy eyes, callused fingers, the scent of caffeine, and a very short temper. There is usually little deviation from this outcome. If you don't display at least the majority of these symptoms, then you most likely have not planned hard enough; you've missed something, forgotten some detail, or haven't properly calculated the rate at which an elevator door closes or moves, thereby making your entire plan flawed and dangerous.

However, sometimes, in life, we just don't have time to create a well-laid plan, and must fly by the seat of our pants to get a job done. This is risky, hazardous, riddled with casualties, and more often than not results in failure.

Despite the rationality that clearly says your impromptu plan will fail, people have a tendency to become enraged when they do. As was the case today.

"What do you _mean_ you failed?" shrieked the mastermind.

"The thing escaped-" the speaker stopped talking to scream in agonizing pain.

"How could you be so… Oh wait, it is _you_. Of course you can't handle anything!" Another scream. "Worthless!" Scream. "Filthy!" Scream. "Mentally defective!" Scream. "WORM!"

The worthless filthy mentally defective worm lay sprawled on the ground, clutching its sides and whimpering. Not that it wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Indeed, it had received little else from the torturer during their association.

"This was an incredibly well-laid plan! I devised it myself! Me! Any plan I make is fool-proof! What does that make you then, to have ruined it?" The tormentor yelled, sounding very much like the child who'd been denied a cookie by its parents.

"The giant was with her-"

"And why didn't they follow my orders? Why did they allow it to accompany it, when I ordered it to go alone?"

"The giant refused to leave. They couldn't be mesmered. The big one suspected-"

"This is unacceptable. A perfectly good plan wasted. Now they will suspect everyone and everything! That Mud Boy will never let her out of his sight!" The rant was cut short as the speaker took a calming breath.

"No matter."

"Wha-what? No mat-"

"I'm going to kill them all anyway. Now they'll stay in a nice group for me. Fowl, the giant, the elf, the _damned_ centaur, and that wretched mistake of science. They can go ahead and stick together. They won't escape me. There will be no dumb luck, no miracles for them this time. _I _am the most intelligent creature to ever inhabit the Earth. My plan won't fail. They are brilliant." The speaker paused once more.

"I must search the surface."

The messenger did not speak this time.

"I need to look into this… I'll need to double check."

"Ma-"

Find out where they are hiding. I'll destroy them soon enough."

"Ma-"

"Please stop speaking to me now. Your voice makes me want to dismember things."

**Slowly but surely, there is plot! Update within the week! Please review **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello readers! I hope you are enjoying my story! Thank you to Fire-Flyz-16 for your kind review, and especially to my anonymous reviewer, who literally made me squeal when I signed into four new reviews! It made me so happy!**

**Without further ado…**

Artemis leaning over a table, studying the crystal patterns the dust made when clumped together. They seemed to collect amongst themselves, although continued to separate easily. Yet despite pulling them apart with ease, they always somehow managed to find their way back together.

It had been approximately seven hours since they'd arrived back at the lab. They barricaded themselves in Foaly's lab, all security systems running overtime. Any movement within the building was caught. And movement outside the building was taped. Heat signals, motion detectors, scanners of every kind picked up on threats within the city. Uprisings and treachery are generally taken seriously.

Holly sat at the man security screens with Butler, both watching intently for any suspicious activity. They saw the LEP officers who patrolled the facility, neutrinos at the ready. Various sharp shooters were positions on the roof. There were no pedestrians allowed within half a mile of the building, uprooting many workers and civilians. The entire city was abuzz with the latest Fowl drama; humans in Haven, uprisings, massive shootings, and the entire city on high alert. It was better than any drama humans could ever put on television.

Rosaline sat in a small chair, her head lying to the side. She had slept for the first three hours and for the last four and woken intermittently, asking what time it was and what was happening. She would hear that nothing was occurring, and go back to sleep.

Her state worried everyone in the room. Holly could not remember a time when using magic had left her so drained. Artemis recalled becoming drowsy after a large healing, but to his knowledge it did not last this long.

They had taken a blood sample from her while she slept, and Foaly was currently running it through a scanner. Nothing abnormal has be shown as of yet. There wasn't any trace of magic in her blood, but a scan of her body had been more interesting. She had all the normal organs and bones of a human, but there was something peculiar about her heart. It was as if it wasn't human, and it beat in a rhythm of three, not two.

So what made her so _different?_

His thoughts were disturbed as Rose came back to the waking world once more, blinking sleepily. She looked at him, eyes focusing, and coughed.

"Do we have water?" Rose asked, voice marred by exhaustion.

He brought some, and she consumed it fearfully fast, asking for more. But thankfully, every drop seemed to revive her. Rosaline sat up, stretching her next and back. She rubbed her hands over her face, before scanning her body.

"You had a few cuts, but you weren't healing them. Holly took care of it for you."

Rosaline looked up, horror and confusion on her face.

"What do you mean I wasn't healing them? That's never happened."

Artemis explained her lack of magic in her blood, and the color drained from her face. Tears sprang into her eyes and she breathed shakily.

"Rose?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "You're alright. Breath."

She looked up at him, pain etched in her face.

"I've lived my entire life dealing with this. Now I find some answers, and it all vanishes from over use? So if I'd just used it all I could've been free? Or would it have just kept coming back again and again?" She laid her head back against the wall, breathing heavily again.

"God, Artemis. What am I?"

He had no answer, and gently took her in his arms. She did not cry, forcing the tears back, but her breathing shuddered, and the suppressed sobs were felt under his hands.

The others in the room rather tactfully ignore the scene.

**Major apologies for leaving this for so long! I've hit writer's block and a slight problem: I can't remember what the body part was that creates magic. Does ANYONE know what Opal Koboi had removed when she turned "human" in the Opal Deception? I cannot for the life of me find my copy, and I really can't continue until I figure out what it was she did to transform herself. This is kinda a key point in the story. So can anyone, via review or message, tell me what Opal did to herself! Please?**

**Ok thanks.**


End file.
